Saigo el momento de la muerte
by Valen.lluvia.danzante
Summary: NUEVO UPDATE! Chap: "Nuevos Comienzos?". Summary: Kagome esta muerta y todos tratan de rehacer sus vidas sin ella... Cuando parece que lo peor ha pasado, Inuyasha debera descubrir la verdad sobre la desaparicion de Kagome. Y si Kagome estuviera...? R&R!
1. Recuerdos

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de los personajes me perteneces, excepto Kamis y Brenda, que en realidad tampoco me pertenecen ya que son personas reales, y no pretendo sacar ningún beneficio monetario de esto. Lo hago por pura diversión.  
Mas allá de eso, el contenido de esta historia es puramente ficticio, fruto de la imaginación de la autora. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

**AVISO:**

He editado los primeros capítulos, ya que habia un par de escenas que pulir. Sin embargo, no he cambiado nada en lo referente a la trama de la historia.

Ojala lo disfruten!

Saludos,

Val.

Saigo: El Momento de la Muerte

By Val

Capitulo I: "Recuerdos"

Era un caluroso viernes de verano, y la última clase estaba apunto de terminar. Las muecas de sufrimiento iban desapareciendo de las caras de todos los estudiantes a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, de todos menos de InuYasha. El aburrimiento lo estaba matando y cada vez que cerraba sus ojos para tomar una siesta, sólo podía pensar en Kagome.

Esa joven de penetrantes ojos almendrados lo volvía loco, oía su voz cuando había silencio, veía su rostro cuando cerraba los ojos, escribía su nombre en los cuadernos, estaba en su mente día y noche, y francamente InuYasha necesitaba un respiro. No era culpa de ella, claro está, pero dondequiera que él estuviese, lo seguía su recuerdo.

InuYasha sonrío para sus adentros mientras recordaba el día que le quiso enseñar a nadar.

**-- FLASHBACK--**

– _¡No quiero¡Suéltame InuYasha! – gritó horrorizada Kagome cuando el joven la levantó en sus brazos acercándose peligrosamente a la piscina._

– _Mira niña, no sé a qué le tienes tanto miedo, es sólo agua, además... tienes 15 años y no sabes nadar¡Deberías avergonzarte¿Y si te ahogas? – replicó InuYasha, gritando él también para hacerse oír en medio del alboroto que estaba armando Kagome._

_La muchacha gritaba y pataleaba tratando de zafarse, pero nada parecía dar resultado, ya que InuYasha la sostenía firmemente y no tenía la menor intención de soltarla. De a poco, Kagome se relajó y dejó de hacer tanto escándalo, solamente le dirigía una de sus miradas asesinas que tanta gracia le causaban._

– _A la cuenta de tres ¿Lista? Uno... dos... y... – No pudo terminar la cuenta regresiva, porque Kagome aprovechó su distracción y le pegó un codazo en el estómago y rápidamente se paró detrás de él._

– _InuYasha, cariño... – Le dijo en un tono de voz muy dulce, al tiempo que él se daba vuelta y ella le dirigía una de sus más tiernas sonrisas – ¿Cómo luces cuando estás... mojado?._

_  
– Kagome¿Qué dem... – logró mascullar antes de caer bruscamente dentro de la piscina._

_Kagome lo había empujado en la parte onda de la piscina, y al subir a la superficie, se encontró con que estaba sentada en el borde de la piscina con las piernas dentro del agua, riendo alegremente. InuYasha se quitó unos mechones de su cabellera plateada que le caían sobre la cara y se sumergió de vuelta. Abrió los ojos y nadó hacia las piernas de Kagome. La agarró de los tobillos y tiró con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla. Kagome, algo preocupada porque InuYasha no aparecía, se encontró casi sin darse cuenta dentro del agua, y con las manos de InuYasha en la cintura, acercándola a su pecho._

_Ambos estaban agitados, pero mientras Kagome reía, el semblante de InuYasha estaba serio y sus ojos concentrados en la boca de Kagome. Ella siguió su mirada y se descubrió deseando que la besase. Su cuerpo resbalaba lentamente de las manos de InuYasha, pero ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta. Estaban cada vez más cerca, y finalmente Kagome decidió dar el primer paso, le sonrió y se inclinó buscando su boca. InuYasha, por su parte, no sabía qué hacer, claro que le habría encantado besar a su amiga, pero ahí precisamente estaba el problema: era su amiga y si las cosas no funcionaban, adiós noviazgo y adiós amistad._

_No sabía si arriesgarse o no, pero al ver que Kagome no dudaba, confió en su juicio y la besó con ternura. Deslizó una mano por la espalda de Kagome, y luego subió hasta su cabello acariciándolo suavemente, deseando que el tiempo se detuviese y nunca más separarse de ella. Ése había sido su primer beso, y el comienzo de una nueva relación entre ellos._

**--END FLASHBACK--**

Con sus ojos ambarinos buscó los de Miroku que, sentado detrás de él, se había quedado dormido media hora antes. Los dos jóvenes, amigos desde pequeños, se querían como hermanos, y una de las particularidades de su amistad era que a pesar de sus MUY diferentes personalidades (ya que InuYasha era más bien reservado y agresivo y Miroku a pesar de su devoción por la religión budista era un depravado que no podía controlar sus manos cuando veía una mujer atractiva), cada uno sabía lo que pensaba o sentía el otro con sólo mirarse a los ojos.

Era eso lo que esperaba InuYasha, aunque jamás admitiría que necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo comprendiera, pero Miroku no abría los ojos. Su dilema no duro mucho, ya que segundos después sonó la estridente campana del colegio, indicando que la jornada escolar habia terminado.

InuYasha se levantó rápidamente, y antes de correr hacía la puerta, atropellando a la profesora y cuanto tuviera delante, le arrojó un libro a Miroku para que despertase, golpeándolo en la cabeza muy fuerte.

– ¡AYYYYYYYY! – exclamó frotándose con cuidado la cabeza y dejando al descubierto un chichón - ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? Me duele Me duele Me duele Me duele Me duele Me duele Me... – calló al ver que InuYasha levantaba un brazo con otro libro todavía más grueso y decidió, por su propio bien, seguirlo.

– Vámonos – se limitó a responder.

Miroku bostezó ruidosamente y ambos salieron al pasillo. InuYasha caminaba tan rápido que Miroku corría para poder alcanzarlo.

– Amigo, si quieres hablar... – comenzó indeciso.

InuYasha se paró en seco y lo miró. Miroku deseó que la tierra se lo tragara, pero ya había comenzado y ahora tenía que terminar la frase, aunque se le fuera, literalmente, la vida en ello.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando, así que explícate... y hazlo rápido. – gruñó él.

– Mira, sólo quiero ayudarte... – InuYasha lo miró y levantó una ceja – y vivir algunos años más.

– Pues no puedes, ni siquiera te imaginas lo que... no importa, estoy bien, así que sólo déjalo ¿Quieres? – dijo casi en un susurro, aunque sonaba más a una orden que a un pedido.

– Está bien, pero ese cuento de que ya estás de vuelta yo no me lo trago.– dijo Miroku, con una voz que aparentaba más valor del que tenía – Puede que no quieras hablar ahora y eso lo respeto, pero no te hagas el hombre sin emociones conmigo porque te conozco demasiado... y tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar del tema.

– Miroku... estás apunto de ganarte una golpiza ¿Te apetece? – gritó InuYasha fuera de sí, pero se arrepintió luego porque agregó – Pero... ehm... gra- gracias igual .

Miroku asintió y ambos siguieron caminando en silencio. Miroku comprendía perfectamente el dolor de su amigo, después de todo, había perdido a la persona que más amaba, incluso más que a sí mismo. Miroku había estado con él en todo momento, cuando conoció a Kagome, cuando comenzaron a salir, incluso los había espiado detrás de unos arbustos cuando InuYasha le dijo que la amaba.

Nunca había visto a InuYasha tan alegre como cuando estaba con Kagome, y el día que rompieron tuvo que consolarlo durante horas porque si bien había sido una decisión mutua, estaba destrozado y realmente necesitaba un amigo... o alguien que pusiera los objetos afilados fuera de su alcance. Poco después de la ruptura, Kagome salió un par de veces con Kouga, un apuesto y engreído joven que quería ser como InuYasha y estaba acosando a Kagome mucho antes de que InuYasha y ella rompieran.

Kagome tampoco la había pasado tan bien, porque amaba a InuYasha, pero por algún motivo insistió en terminar la relación alegando excusas incoherentes, entonces InuYasha, que al principio no creía una palabra, se convenció de que Kagome sólo estaba jugando con él y se marchó muy enojado.

Estuvieron separados por dos años, durante los cuales Kagome salía con Kouga y parecían realmente enamorados, mientras que InuYasha, aún con el corazón en pedazos, se dejó utilizar por Kikyo, una insulsa porrista que sólo quería ser popular y había elegido a InuYasha como su próxima víctima. Anduvieron juntos unos meses, y luego ella se cansó de él y lo dejó por un tal Naraku porque según ella eran el uno para el otro.

Miroku había acompañado a InuYasha en todos esos momentos, ofreciéndole su apoyo y amistad incondicionales. Cuando InuYasha volvió con Kagome, unos meses después, no dieron ninguna explicación y nadie sabía qué había pasado, pero aparentemente, cualquier problema que los mantuvo separados ya no existía... por el momento.

Él, feliz de tener a su amigo de vuelta, no insistió con las preguntas, y todo marchó bastante bien durante varios meses, es decir, la pareja tenía sus discusiones, pero nunca era algo tan grave como para que un beso no lo solucionara.

Miroku observó detenidamente a InuYasha. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el entrecejo fruncido, pero su mirada, ausente y lejana, indicaba que no era buena idea molestarlo.

En realidad, InuYasha estaba recordando el día en que Kagome y él hicieron el amor por primera vez. Tenían 15 años, y aún jóvenes e impacientes, no quisieron esperar más.

**--FLASHBACK--**

_BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BE-_

_CRASHHH!_

_La alarma del despertador se apagó violentamente cuando un robusto brazo lo arrojó contra la pared, a unos cuatro metro de distancia._

_InuYasha abrió lo ojos de golpe y vio el despertador hecho pedazos. "Es el tercero esta semana...¡Feh! Ni que me importara realmente, esa cosa hace demasiado ruido" pensó mientras saltaba de la cama en boxer__s._

_Buscó una camisa negra y unos jeans gastados y se miró al espejo, otra vez había soñado con Kagome. No podía evitarlo, su instinto le decía que ella era la indicada, y la única mujer en su vida y deseaba más que nada hacerla suya en todos los aspectos. Pero ella quería esperar. ¡Maldita mujer! Ni siquiera le había dejado responder, le comunicó que no pensaba acostarse con nadie hasta que estuviera casada y cuando él quiso replicar algo le desordenó el cabello y le susurró al oído:_

– _No tienes opción, si en eso estabas pensando. Conmigo no, al menos. Pero eres libre de irte con otra ¿Quieres dejarme? – lo miró con pena en los ojos, y se veía tan linda que no supo qué responder._

– _Jamás haría eso Kag, se hará como tú digas – murmuró casi inconscientemente._

_¡Ni siquiera había replicado algo¡Se había limitado a mirarla hipnotizado como un estúpido¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo? Le molestaba pensar en eso, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que Kagome siempre se salía con la suya. Siempre. Pero no ese día._

_InuYasha llegó tarde a la escuela, como siempre, y se encontró con Kagome en la entrada. Le sorprendió ver lo provocativa que iba vestida, y le molestó la escrutadora y sinvergüenza mirada que Kouga le dirigió a sus piernas, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta._

– _InuYasha, al fin te dignas a aparecer – dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla._

– _¿Por qué¿Me estabas esperando? – preguntó curioso al tiempo que ella dirigía una mirada nerviosa a ambos lado antes de responder._

– _Pues, si. Vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo._

– _Pero la escuel.. – fue lo único que logró decir antes de que Kagome lo mirara con cara de "si claro, porque tu, el estudiante modelo jamas faltarías a clase", y lo arrastrara a su auto._

– _Ehm... Me encanta la sorpresa, pero... – la miró suplicante - ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar mi auto? O sea, al menos déjame conducir... No es que no te crea capaz de hacerlo, por supuesto, pero él... es mi bebé – agregó rápidamente, al ver que la expresión en el rostro de Kagome ahora era de "estás arruinando el ambiente, o te callas o me ocupo personalmente de que así sea"._

_Subieron al auto, InuYasha en el asiento trasero y con los ojos vendados, rezando por el bien de su Corvette y porque el seguro cubriera los gastos de cualquier incidente automovilístico que tuviera Kagome, que conducía despreocupadamente con una sola mano en el volante, y mirándose en el espejo por si se le arruinaba el maquillaje. Unos veinte minutos después, que para InuYasha fueron varias y largas horas de pánico por su vida y auto, llegaron a un bar, el mismo al que habían ido en su primera cita._

– _Kag... dime¿Qué es exactamente esto? – preguntó titubeante._

– _¿A qué te refieres¿Es que no te gusta? – dijo, visiblemente afectada._

– _No es eso... todo esto me encanta, es más: no deberías haberte molestado, pero ¿Por qué nos salimos de la escuela? Tú bien sabes que esto lo podríamos haber hecho hoy a la noche, que por el otro lado habría sido más conveniente, aunque eso no importa y ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa? Tú nunca te vistes así, además, todo el mundo te ve las piernas y no me gusta ¿Por qué el cambio¿Sucede algo? – lo dijo con el mayor tacto posible - ninguno- y rogó para que ella no se lo tomara a mal, pero es que él estaba realmente preocupado, había cambiado de un día para el otro._

– _Es que... bueno, lo de la escuela, pues yo sé que tú no eres de los que atienden a clase regularmente, y cuando éramos sólo amigos no era un problema; yo te sermoneaba y tú me prometías portarte bien, pero hacías lo que se te antojaba, pero ahora... – suspiró ruidosamente y continuó – ahora que somos... tú sabes, has cambiado, ya no haces nada de lo que hacías antes y pues, bueno, cuando salías con K... con Kikyo no cambiabas, y es que no quiero que te sientas obligado a ser como yo, porque yo te amo así como eres y... no quiero que cambies – terminó, notando su sorpresa cuando ella mencionaba el nombre de su ex._

– _Pero... pero ¿Qué dices? Kagome, yo era diferente con Kikyo porque no conocía otra manera de ser. Yo no me siento presionado ni obligado a cambiar, contigo soy feliz, Kagome. Recuérdalo, porque nadie me ha hecho sentir tan bien como tú, y en cuanto a Kikyo, pues esa relación era nefasta, nos heríamos mutuamente, y francamente no veo como algo así pueda tener futuro. Además – prosiguió, sin darse cuenta de que un cierto pervertido los observaba desde unos arbustos, esperando ver acción – yo... yo te amo, y eso no cambiará nunca._

_Kagome, evidentemente emocionada ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de parte de él, lo abrazó, y luego de unos minutos le susurró al oído – Estoy lista... y quiero que seas tú._

_InuYasha tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, y no entendía de qué le estaba hablando Kagome, hasta que una lamparilla, muy solitaria y con poca ba__tería, se prendió en su cabeza. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, ella sostuvo su mirada, decidida._

– _¿Estás segura? Tú sabes que puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites, jamás te forzaría a hacer algo que tú no quieres... ¡no soy Miroku, por el amor de Dios!_

_Kagome estuvo tentada de reír ante el comentario, pero se contuvo porque sino InuYasha pensaría que estaba bromeando, y ella hablaba muy seriamente._

– _Inu, no me siento presionada, al contrario, te amo más que nunca y creo que eso es lo único que importa a la hora de hacer el amor: que estemos enamorados, pero InuYasha... – dijo dudando si proseguir y preguntar aquello que la mantenía desvelada por las noches y que era fundamental para tomar el siguiente paso._

– _Dime._

– _No me dejarás nunca¿Verdad?_

– _Pero Kagome¿Qué estás diciendo¡Claro que jamás haría cosa semejante! Tú y sólo tú eres la mujer para mí._

_Ella se sintió reconfortada al oír esas palabras, que tanto necesitaba, pero algo en su interior le decía que eso no era cierto, y que su felicidad con él no duraría mucho._

_Ignoró esos horribles presentimientos y le dijo a InuYasha:_

– _Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo. Creo que deberíamos esperar hasta hoy en la noche, y si no te molesta, es mejor si voy a tu casa, así estamos más tranquilos, porque honestamente, la idea de que mi madre nos descubra en algún acto según ella pecaminoso, no me es muy halagüeña¿ok?_

_InuYasha se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de la joven, pero por supuesto, luego recordó que estaba hablando con Kagome, SU Kagome, y que la sinceridad era una costumbre inquebrantable en ella. InuYasha sabía que de lo último que tenía que preocuparse con ella era __que le mintiera. Siempre, desde niños, le había dicho la verdad. Y ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que eso fuera a cambiar._

**--END FLASHBACK--**

InuYasha subió a su auto, el mismo Corvette que tenía hace tres años, con Miroku, que le pidió un aventón porque no tenía ganas de caminar con los libros hasta su casa. Lo dejó en la esquina y esperó a que entrara para irse prácticamente a toda velocidad hacia la suya.

Su casa, una enorme mansión con incontables habitaciones, estaba a unos 10 minutos de la de Miroku, así que no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando. Pasó por al lado de los guardias que apenas lo miraron y llegó hasta las rejas de la entrada principal. Se identificó en un tablero digital que estaba a la altura de la ventanilla. Su padre había instalado complejos sistemas de seguridad luego de la muerte de Kagome, pero InuYasha no encontraba un buen motivo para hacerlo: su muerte había sido un accidente, y no compartía las descabelladas hipótesis de su padre sobre lo ocurrido. Es más, se rehusaba a hablar de ello, y el único que no salía lastimado cuando sacaba el tema era Miroku, bueno, tal vez sí recibía algunos golpes pero nada muy grave.

Las rejas se abrieron en silencio y él entró casi automáticamente, sin mirar hacia delante y con la mirada perdida. Dejó el auto en el estacionamiento y subió los más rápido que pudo a su habitación. Aunque no demasiado.

Se detuvo en seco cuando la voz de su madre lo llamó, y se dio vuelta de mala gana. Odiaba tratarla mal, pero no estaba de buen humor y no podía garantizar una buena actitud. Su madre pareció intuirlo, porque sin mucha ceremonia le dijo:

– Oye, más te vale no descargarte conmigo que sólo quiero saber qué tal estuvo tu día, nada más. Me imagino que no tienes ganas de hablar, y lo comprendo, pero sé lo mucho que te duele, y sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí si me necesitas.

InuYasha estaba realmente frustrado ¿Por qué todo el mundo le decía lo mismo? Si iban a molestarlo con esas estupideces que al menos fueran algo más originales.

– No me descargaré contigo, mi día fue un asco, no quiero hablar, no tienes idea de cuánto me duele o cómo me siento y no necesito a nadie. – dijo con voz monótona y cansada, mientras subía las escaleras, esta vez sí veloz como el rayo.

Izaioi se quedó mirando el lugar donde antes había estado su hijo, perpleja. La única persona que podía entender a ese cabezadura ya no estaba para ayudarla... las cosas se complicaban cada vez más. Suspiró cansada y se fue a su alcoba.

--

Si les ha gustado, dejen reviews!

Saludos,

Val.


	2. Entre los arbustos y la cama

"Saigo: El Momento de la Muerte"

"Saigo: El Momento de la Muerte"

By Val

Capítulo II: "Entre los arbustos y en la cama"

InuYasha cerró con llave la puerta tras de sí. Prendió la radio a todo volumen y se tiró en la cama, recordando cuando Kagome y él planearon todo para hacer el amor por primera vez.

InuYasha no era virgen a los 15 años, había estado un par de veces con Kikyo y una sola vez, borracho después de pasarse brutalmente de copas en una fiesta, con Rin Hajiketeru, la novia de su hermano cuatro años mayor que él, Sesshoumaru. Rin estaba peleada con Sesshoumaru y ya casi ni se hablaban salvo por uno o dos encuentros casuales. InuYasha estaba tan maltrecho por el alcohol, y Rin tan deseosa de vengarse, que ninguno lo pensó dos veces y lo hicieron, para colmo, en la cama de Sesshoumaru mientras éste se encontraba de viaje. A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron muy confundidos y horrorizados al descubrir lo que habían hecho -Rin también, porque ella estaba casi tan borracha con InuYasha- y decidieron callar para siempre, aunque InuYasha siempre sospechó que Sesshoumaru lo sabía, por como lo trataba cuando Rin estaba cerca, y por la poca confianza que le tenía a ella.

Kagome, por su parte, había recibido varias proposiciones de Kouga, de un compañero de nombre Hojo, que más que acostarse con ella quería casarse, y de Miroku inclusive, claro eso antes de que conociera a Sango, la mejor amiga de Kagome, que lo había deslumbrado desde el primer día. Por supuesto tuvieron un pequeño conflicto de intereses porque el corazón de Sango y las manos de Miroku querían cosas muy diferentes. Sango se había mudado a otra ciudad después de la muerte de Kagome, pero ella y Miroku seguían saliendo y se iban a mudar juntos apenas terminaran la secundaria.

**--FLASHBACK--**

_InuYasha sabía que era mejor que Kagome fuera a su casa, para así tener más intimidad, pero a la Sra. Higurashi, la madre de Kagome, la idea no le gustó para nada. Le dijo a su hija que por supuesto confiaba en ella, y luego a regañadientes admitió que también confiaba en InuYasha, pero al final por algún pequeño tecnicismo no la dejó ir. InuYasha veía sus planes estropeados, y se estaba resignando a estar con Kagome en su imaginación, cuando ella le reveló su perfectamente elaborado plan. InuYasha pensó que para tomarse esa molestia la chica debía estar loca por él (por supuesto estaba en lo cierto, Kagome le amaba con locura). _

– _Bien, esto es lo que haremos: tú te quedas conmigo aquí hasta las 10pm, claro que aquí no podemos hacer mucho, pero sí estar juntos te extrañé mucho los últimos días, creo que no pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos. En fin, luego tú te vas, muy cansado y quedamos delante de mamá en vernos mañana muy temprano para desayunar con tu madre, así no sospecha. Una hora después yo finjo estar muy cansada y me voy a dormir, cierro la puerta de mi habitación con llave y salgo por la ventana – concluyó sonriente ante su magnífica idea._

– _Ehm, todo muy bien, pero... ¿Cómo entras a mi casa? ¿Y si te lastimas bajando por la ventana? No podrías volver a entrar por afuera porque estaría cerrado, además, ¿Qué tiene que ver lo del desayuno con mi madre? Y ¿Cómo harás para regresar a tu casa sin que te descubran? – cuestionó indeciso._

_Kagome suspiró y le respondió como si le hablara a un recién nacido - ¡Dios, eres duro! A ver, lo de mi casa va a funcionar, de eso no te preocupes, y no sería la primera vez que salgo por la ventana, ¿Sabes? Lo he hecho antes. – InuYasha levantó una ceja, bastante ofuscado - ¡Eso no, qué mente pervertida tienes! Miroku es una criatura inocente a tu lado – masculló – En fin, no es ese el punto, es que si quedo con desayunar en casa de tu madre muy temprano, no sospechará si a la mañana no estoy en mi habitación, y no me molesta desayunar de verdad con tu madre si eso es lo que piensas._

– _Está bien, eres una mente brillante, ahora ¿Dónde está mi beso?._

– _No te aproveches que recibirás más que eso hoy._

– _Como quieras – dijo, y se levantó para irse, pero Kagome tiró con fuerza de la manga de su camisa y él cayó de vuelta en la cama, prácticamente sobre ella._

_InuYasha se incorporó a medias y la tomó de la cintura. Y entonces descubrió que no podía soltarla. Su aliento era una nube tibia, su piel olía a perfume; y allí nadie los podría ver, nadie lo sabría. Le acarició la mejilla y la volvió con rudeza, ya que ella había apartado la cara, y halló los labios, fríos, resistentes. Por un momento, ella se relajó contra él, después se tensó y apartó la cabeza. InuYasha dejó caer los brazos, sintiéndose un tonto._

– _Dejémoslo para esta noche ¿Quieres? – le dijo, finalmente mirándolo a la cara._

– _Está bien, pero ya me tengo que ir. Adiós._

– _Adiós. _

**--END FLASHBACK--**

InuYasha se secó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir prácticamente solas, y se durmió enseguida. Lamentablemente, siguió soñando con ese día, cuando Kagome llegó agitada y le contó todo lo que había hecho para que no les descubrieran.

_Kagome dejó todo listo en su alcoba y bajó a ver televisión. Eran las 10:15pm._

– _Mamá – dijo entre bostezos unos minutos después – te.. __YAWN! Tego sueo, e oi a omir._

– _¿¡Que? Hija, no estás consumiendo drogas, ¿Verdad? – le dijo preocupada._

– _¡Mamá! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Gritó, temporalmente despabilada – Claro que no, pero es que tengo sueño y me voy a dormir._

_La Sra. Higurashi se quedó pensativa unos momentos después de que su hija se fuera a acostar. "Ya es una adolescente... ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Parece que era ayer cuando dio su primer paso, y ahora ya sabe correr y sólo corre cuando hace algo malo, escapándose de mí". Sacudió la cabeza y decidió hablar con ella por la mañana, porque le parecía justo que, mientras no hicieran nada reprochable con InuYasha y hubiera supervisión adulta en la casa, Kagome podría ir y venir dejándola tranquila. Suspiró y pensó "¡Todo era tan fácil cuando eran tan sólo amigos!"._

_Kagome trató de ser lo más convincente posible, y se encerró rápidamente en su cuarto. Apagó todas las luces y abrió la ventana. Una suave brisa golpeó su cara, y aspiró profundo, sintiendo como el aire recorría todo su ser. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, porque podía resultar desagradable y doloroso, si bien estaba segura de que InuYasha era el indicado, y que sería lo más delicado posible, ya que bajo ningún concepto querría lastimarla._

_Para cuando se hicieron las 11pm, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda: ése era el momento indicado._

_Guardó una muda de ropa en un pequeño bolso, y se asomó por la ventana. Bajar de un salto sería imposible, pero... Tal vez hubiera otra forma. Se puso el bolso en la espalda, dio una última mirada a su alcoba chequeando que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar y lo repasó mentalmente: cama deshecha, listo; luces apagadas, listo; despertador en el piso, listo; ropa desparramada sobre el escritorio, listo; todo estaba en su lugar. Sonrió, feliz, y con mucho cuidado se trepó al árbol que estaba casi al lado de su ventana. Bajó fácilmente, y corrió a casa de InuYasha haciendo el menor ruido posible._

_Cuando llegó, a las 12:30pm aproximadamente, casi todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Lamentablemente, también las del cuarto de InuYasha, que pensó que ella Kagome se había arrepentido y se resignó a pasar la noche solo. Las únicas luces que distinguió eran las del cuarto de Sesshoumaru, y ¡Sólo Dios sabe lo que estaba haciendo! En todo caso, a ella no le interesaba averiguarlo._

_Desesperada y sin saber que hacer, recurrió a la táctica que tantas veces había visto por T.V. y que nunca creyó que usaría; le arrojó un manojo de piedras a la ventana de InuYasha, y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, por si alguien más la había visto._

_InuYasha abrió los ojos ni bien escuchó ruidos entre los arbustos, y esperó a ver si sucedía algo más. Cuando las piedras golpearon su ventana, estaba más que seguro de que se trataba de Kagome. Corrió hacia la ventana, pero en su arrebato se llevó por delante básicamente TODOS los muebles de su cuarto... Y entonces se le ocurrió encender la __luz._

_Kagome estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de que el padre o la madre de InuYasha despertaran y llamaran a su madre si la encontraban ahí. Rezó para que el estúpido de InuYasha se asomara. Al parecer, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, porque se encendió una luz en la mansión._

_Ella reprimió un grito cuando vio que Sesshoumaru, que había acostado varios minutos antes, se asomó malhumorado y con cara de dormido. En otro momento, se habría reído de él, pero así como estaban las cosas, guardar silencio era su mejor opción._

_Sesshoumaru, irritado con el bromista que lo había despertado, ni siquiera se percató que algo se movía entre los arbustos. Masculló un par de amenazas en voz alta, y volvió a recostarse al lado de Rin, que no se había despertado. Kagome aguantó la respiración, hasta que todo se calmó otra vez. Si InuYasha no aparecía YA mismo, se encargaría de que lo pagara MUY caro en un futuro próximo... __MUY próximo._

_Él se asomó a la ventana y la llamó suavemente. De repente, se escuchó un grito desgarrador y Kagome salió corriendo de entre los arbusto. InuYasha no podía creerlo: todo el plan para nada... ¡Esa mujer estaba __LOCA!_

_Kagome salió gritando, y cuando se acordó que no debía hacer ruido se apaleó mentalmente. Igual, no podía culparse, porque mientras estaba escondida, miró hacia abajo y vio un gusano trepando por se zapato. Casi no se repone del shock, estaba trastornada. Y entonces fue cuando gritó._

_Sesshoumaru iba a matar a esa lunática, hasta que reconoció el grito: era Kagome, la novia de InuYasha. Él la conocía desde que era una bebé, ya que ella pasaba más tiempo en esa casa con InuYasha que en la suya propia. Se imaginó enseguida qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí, y sonrío, orgulloso de que finalmente su hermanito pudiera hacerlo con una mujer bonita, pero su semblante se oscureció cuando se volvió para mirar a Rin, ya que sospechaba que algo había pasado entre ella y su hermano. "Sea lo que fuere, ya los perdonaste... Además, ella te ama" se recordó mentalmente antes de acostarse nuevamente._

_Kagome respiraba agitada, pero al menos había logrado que InuYasha se asomara. Se acercó a su ventana y comprobó, resignada, que tendría que treparse a otro árbol para entrar. Dicho y hecho, Kagome ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación, y caminaba con el puño levantado hacia un aterrorizado InuYasha, recriminándole en susurros todo lo que había tenido que soportar sólo porque él no se había dignado a esperarla despierto cómo habían previamente acordado._

_La mirada de InuYasha era de pánico, porque se había quedado sin salidas para escapar de la ira de Kagome, ya que si salía de su habitación, tendría que explicar la presencia de la muchacha allí, y si intentaba salir por la ventana, ella le cortaría el paso. Decidió entonces poner cara de perro apaleado y mirarla suplicante para salvarse de la paliza. ¡Cómo la conocía! pensó, ya que su bien urdido plan funcionó._

_Ella se derritió con su mirada, levantó la cabeza y lo besó, su boca exigiendo más que delicadeza, porque el miedo todavía la recorría de la cabeza a los pies. InuYasha respondió, explorándole la boca con su lengua, saboreando su femineidad. Resultaba evidente que ese lento preludio al acto del amor era inusitado para ella._

_Buscaron refugio en la cama, bajo las pesadas sábanas blancas, y trabajaron febrilmente por desvestirse mutuamente. Kagome podía entender a duras penas su ansia: el sexo era desagradable; algo que se debía tolerar para complacer al hombre. Sus charlas con algunas amigas sobre la primera vez le habían enseñado eso, y ella estaba dispuesta a complacer a InuYasha de esa manera, porque podía sentir la necesidad de él. Era su propia reacción la que no entendía; todas esas sensaciones eran tan nuevas..._

_InuYasha la tendió con ternura, recorriendo minuciosamente con los ojos la miel pálida, suave, de la piel de la muchacha y cada línea de su largo cuerpo: estaba demasiado delgada, pero para él era más bella que ninguna otra mujer, con los labios carnosos y rosados por los besos que él le había dado._

_Se inclinó sobre ella y la empezó a adorar con la boca y las manos, tocándola por doquier, conociendo su cuerpo como si fuera el último secreto que habría de necesitar jamás._

_Kagome estaba pasmada por la acometida de sensaciones, fuego y hielo por todo su ser, provenientes de las manos que le contorneaban los pechos y la acariciaban descendiendo hasta su vientre, dándole levísimos toques en la cara interna de los muslos y entre las piernas; provenientes de la boca que le besaba y lamía la carne en el punto en que la mandíbula se unía a la oreja, en el hueco de la garganta y en todos los sitios en los que ya habían estado las manos. Ella lo tocó en todos los sitios a los que pudo llegar, su pasión aumentada por la percepción de sus diferentes texturas._

_¡Cuán hermoso era él para mirarlo, para tocarlo, para amarlo! Pero cuando InuYasha la quiso penetrar, ella se puso tensa durante unos momentos._

– _Tranquila, dulzura, tranquila. Déjame darte placer, darte amor – susurró, y sintió que Kagome se abría a su reclamo._

_Músculos aterciopelados lo rodearon y acariciaron cuando penetró en ella, y gimió por el esfuerzo de adecuar su pasión a las necesidades de la muchacha. Kagome no reconoció los gritos como propios. Ya no sentía en absoluto que su cuerpo le pertenecía: se había vuelto mágico, a la vez profundo como la tierra y liviano como los cielos. Tempranos aleteos de sensación se transmutaron en interminables oleadas de calor y de músculos y nervios palpitantes, hasta que sintió como si se estuviera elevando muy alto y tuviera que llegar a destino o, si no, perecer._

_Halló ese destino en el corazón de su propio universo, espirales de vuelo indicaban el camino de regreso al centro, de modo que lanzó un grito al sentir la exquisita liberación y se dejó hundir en un mar cálido, suave, sintiendo que el vuelo del propio InuYasha terminaba en la convulsiva liberación de su simiente._

_No hizo movimiento alguno para protegerse del frío, que se colaba dentro de la habitación por entre las hendijas de la ventana. Fue él el que la impulsó a taparse: – Vamos, no quiero que te resfríes._

_Lo contempló embelesada y dijo: – ¿Puede ser siempre así?_

_InuYasha lanzó una risita y le besó la punta de la nariz, respondiendo: – Siempre, si las dos partes están dispuestas y se toman algo de tiempo y cuidado._

– _Te amo – dijo él, y se contentó con un último beso antes de quedarse dormido a su lado, envolviéndola en un abrazo protector._

InuYasha despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor... Otra vez ese sueño. A pesar de que no fue la única vez que hicieron el amor, ésa era la que más a menudo recordaba. Se frotó los ojos con brusquedad y lloró amargamente durante unos minutos. Odiaba llorar, sentía que no era propio de él, lo veía como un signo de debilidad, pero cuando lloraba por Kagome, cada lágrima era como una gota de sangre. Esa alegre joven no era perfecta, tenía sus buenos y malos días, y su expresión no siempre irradiaba felicidad, pero para él, ella era la única que lo conocía tan bien, y que lo amaba tanto. Su unión era lo más razonable, ya que, siendo responsables, no habría ulteriores complicaciones con sus respectivos padres.

Kagome había dormido poco esa noche, y se decidió a levantarse a las 6am, despertándolo a él y, probablemente, al resto de las personas en la casa, aunque ninguna dijera nada y se comportaran discretamente. Cuando él la llevó de regreso a su casa, su madre los estaba esperando, y le dijo que había llamado a su casa y que su madre le había dicho que Kagome estaba desayunando con ellos, y que no tardaría en volver. Por suerte, no había mencionado nada más, y los músculos de la cara de InuYasha se relajaron, y soltó una agradable carcajada.

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, ni con Kikyo ni con... Bueno, no recordaba mucho de Rin, pero sabía que jamás se había sentido tan en paz, tan completo.

Ahora, esa muchacha no estaba y él tenía que sufrir cada día más por su ausencia. ¿Hasta cuando duraría su pesar, no lo sabía, pero un fuerte sentimiento en su interior le decía que pronto las cosas cambiarían... Y estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

_Ella era lo mejor que le había pasado, y no había podido impedir que se la arrebataran, pero habíra cualquier cosa por traerla de vuelta... __Sin importar cuánto pudiera costarle._


	3. En la feria

Saigo: "El Momento de la Muerte"

Saigo: "El Momento de la Muerte"

By Valen

Capítulo III: "En la feria"

Semanas habían pasado desde que revivió su primer encuentro sexual con Kagome otra vez, pero seguía sufriendo mucho. Miroku trató de consolarlo, pero no salió muy bien parado. Es que simplemente no podía hacerlo si InuYasha no se lo permitía. Además, él se imaginaba cómo se sentiría si perdiera a Sango tan de repente como su amigo perdió a Kagome, pero no era lo mismo, porque Sango estaba allí, a su lado, y no se alejaría de él por nada en el mundo.

InuYasha se había vuelto más inaccesible que nunca. No asistía a clases, y cuando lo hacía, sólo ante la insistencia de Miroku, iba borracho e insultaba a los profesores que lo reprendían por su conducta. Estaba hecho un desastre y no quería admitir que necesitaba ayuda. Ese día estaba realmente mal. Cuando sonó el timbre de la escuela, InuYasha vomitaba en la entrada de la escuela. Miroku, que no se encontraba allí para ayudarlo, llegó demasiado tarde. Hojo caminaba hacia InuYasha, probablemente con la intención de hablarle de Kagome, y aunque Miroku había intentado mantenerlos alejados, esta vez el pobre chico sufriría la ira, ya de por sí mal contenida sin mencionar el alcohol, de su amigo.

InuYasha lo vio venir, y sin darle tiempo de hablar, le pegó con toda la fuerza de su brazo derecho en la cara y Hojo salió despedido unos metros para atrás y se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra el asfalto al caer de espaldas en el suelo.

– No te atrevas a decir su nombre, basura. Ni te me acerques... Si te dejé vivir hasta ahora, fue sólo porque ella lo habría querido así, pero ahora cuídate, porque realmente NO quieres hacerme enojar – le ladró al joven apenas consciente, y se marchó hecho una furia.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle? Y encima de ella. Inconcebible, ese chico era suicida. Caminó hasta el aparcadero y cuando subió a su auto sintió que perdía el equilibrio y lo invadió otro recuerdo.

**--FLASHBACK--**

_El primer día que Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku y Sango salieron todos juntos en una cita doble, InuYasha sugirió ir a una feria que recién había sido inaugurada unos días atrás. Kagome y él fueron en su auto y Miroku llevó a Sango en el de él.__ Ambas parejas eran puro abrazos y besos, porque si bien ellos habían dado el siguiente paso, Sango aún tenía sus dudas._

_Se subieron a todos los juegos, InuYasha inclusive ganó un peluche para Kagome, y Miroku... Bueno, él fue un caso especial esa noche, porque había estado muy cariñoso con Sango durante toda la noche, pero sin propasarse, y la chica estaba reconsiderando su decisión respecto a tener sexo con él, cuando encontró varios preservativos en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, que él caballerosamente le ofreció para que no tuviera frío. Luego de la golpiza que le dio, ni Kagome ni InuYasha creían que pudiera caminar otra vez y estaban discutiendo sobre qué modelo de silla de ruedas regalarle para su cumpleaños cuando apareció, dolorido pero sonriente, porque ya había sido perdonado y Sango y él se iban para su casa, au__nque bajo severas advertencias -mejor dicho amenazas- que la chica cumpliría sin tapujos. InuYasha y Kagome se miraron, perplejos: nunca comprenderían a esos dos, es decir, se amaban como locos, pero no podían aguantar sin pelearse ni dos segundos._

_Él estudió el rostro de su novia durante unos segundos. Ella era muy simpática y extrovertida, pero sobretodo era capaz de escuchar a quién tuviera un problema: sus consejos eran siempre valiosos... "Debería hablar con Miroku"pensó InuYasha._

_Como la feria estaba en el medio del bosque, ya estaba muy oscuro, y el ambiente se tornó más serio cuando un incómodo silencio se apoderó de los dos jóvenes apenas sus amigos se fueron._

– _Deberíamos irnos, se está haciendo tarde – dijo InuYasha, levantándose y ofreciéndole el brazo a su novia._

– _Si, deberíamos... – respondió pensativa, mientras tomaba su brazo y caminaban juntos hacia el auto._

_Cuando llegaron al auto, subieron y bajaron el techo. InuYasha conducía velozmente, aunque no tenía ningún apuro en llegar._

– _Inu, detente. – dijo ella de repente, señalando hacia el bosque – Vayamos allí._

_Él, bastante sorprendido aunque sabía que el carácter de Kagome era variable, si bien podía adaptarse a las diferentes situaciones, no reaccionó hasta que ella acercó las manos al volante. Entonces, como por arte de magia, recuperó el sentido._

_Apenas detuvo el auto Kagome le sonrió y se bajó corriendo y riendo a carcajadas. Él, adivinando su intención, la siguió llevando consigo algunas mantas que tenía en el baúl del auto. Ella lanzó una risita ante la incongruencia doméstica de que hicieran la cama en el bosque: – Adán y Eva pudieron haber hecho uso de tu previsión._

– _Adán y Eva vivían en un ambiente mucho más cálido – replicó InuYasha y, acercándola hacia él, le besó el cuello al tiempo que operaba con los botones del vestido. InuYasha se rehusaba a permitir que las condiciones meteorológicas los redujeran a un furtivo manoseo a través de semidesabrochadas capas de ropa: él quería verla, quería que ella lo viera._

_Esta vez Kagome tocó con más determinación que en su primer encuentro, quedando fascinada al sentir que, sobre su pecho, los pezones de él se ponían tan duros como los de ella; quedó cautivada por la rápida y favorable reacción del cuerpo de él hasta que gimió, tanto de placer como por advertencia, cuando las manos de ella se cerraron sobre su virilidad. A Kagome le produjo profundo deleite saber que él era tan vulnerable a sus caricias como ella a las de él. Y, entonces, él asumió el control, excitándola con la boca y con las manos hasta que ella pidió en un gritó que la poseyese._

_Los fuertes brazos la levantaron con facilidad y la pusieron a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo, y los ojos de Kagome emitieron un destello dorado de sorpresa, cuando la hizo descender a lo largo del pene; un prolongado ronroneo de placer le recorrió suavemente la garganta, mientras experimentaba un nuevo poder y libertad de movimiento. Él observaba el deleite y la pasión que se le reflejaban en el rostro mientras se movía sobre él, inclinándose hacia delante para besarlo, hasta que la muchacha cerró los ojos y tendió la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al desnudo la larga línea de su cuello. InuYasha se colocó entonces sobre ella, recuperando el dominio y llevándola a la consumación antes de permitirse a sí mismo alcanzar la liberación._

_Quedaron acostados en silencio, tapados y abrigados, mirándose a los ojos. InuYasha habló primero: – ¿De dónde salió eso? – preguntó, exhausto._

– _No sé, pero me alegro de que haya salido ¿Tú no? – respondió, también cansada y sorprendida: nunca se habría creído capaz de eso._

_InuYasha, feliz de la vida, se apresuró a responder: – Por supuesto, y ojalá se repita._

– _¿Ahora? – no podía creerlo¿No le había bastado? Ella estaba cansada, y tenía sueño, además, no podían dormir allí. Decidió que la honestidad era el mejor camino y le dijo dulce, pero inflexiblemente: – Ahora, ni lo sueñes. Yo. Estar. Cansada. Muy. Cansada. ¿Tú. Comprender?_

_InuYasha lanzó una carcajada y le acarició la mejilla. Esa joven era un tesoro. SU tesoro, y no permitiría nunca que algo malo le pasara, se juró a sí mismo. La besó con ternura, y descansaron allí un rato más. Luego, muy lentamente y de mala gana, se vistieron y volvieron al auto. Kagome llegó a casa a las cinco de la madrugada, y la madre, que había querido esperarla despierta probablemente para regañarla, dormía hacia dos horas en el sofá. Su hija la arropó y se fue a acostar, seguida por InuYasha. Ambos se acostaron en la cama de Kagome, comprobando que era bastante más cómoda que las mantas en el bosque, y se quedaron dormidos enseguida._

_A la mañana siguiente, InuYasha miró el calendario y maldijo: se acercaba el cumpleaños de Kagome y él todavía no le había planeado una fiesta. Debía apurarse si quería que la sorpresa fuera realmente genial._

**--END FLASHBACK--**

Recuperó el control de sí mismo, y se subió a su auto a dar una vuelta. Condujo hasta el cansancio, se recorrió toda la ciudad en busca de un lugar tranquilo para meditar, y se descubrió aparcando el auto enfrente del antiguo templo Higurashi. Hacía meses que no pasaba por allí, y cuando lo vio, todo su espíritu se desmorono, todo lo que había trabajado para no rendirse y sucumbir al sufrimiento había saltado por la borda, y en medio de esa apabullante soledad se encontraba él, perdido y asustado, buscando refugio en vano. No había corazón que aguantase tanto dolor, ni motivo por el que Kagome se hubiera ido. En medio de la oscuridad, una luz aún más brillante se encendió en su interior, que aún sin iluminarlo, lo llenaba de una calidez sólo sentida con Kagome.


	4. Visitas Inesperadas

"Saigo: El Momento de la Muerte"

"Saigo: El Momento de la Muerte"

By Val

Capítulo IV: "Visitas Inesperadas"

InuYasha se alejo de allí lo más rápido que pudo, el solo hecho de haber estado en el templo lo descolocó, le sacudió el piso. No se esperaba esa reaccion, creía estar listo y haber aceptado la muerte de Kagome, pero evidentemente no era asi. Tal vez debería probar con terapia, como le aconsejo Sango, pero no estaba seguro aun. Es que esa niña habia significado todo para el y ni que se llevaran tan bien, pero solo que estuvieran juntos los ponía de buen humor, y un poco de persuasión femenina ayudaba a olvidar las peleas, asi que, por lo general, eran una buena pareja.

Después de extensiva y exhaustiva deliberación, decidió que la mejor solución para afrontarlo sería aceptar los hechos y tal vez algún día superarlo para seguir avanzando era ir directo a la fuente. Asi es. Iría a visitar a la familia Higurashi… Es mas, iría ese mismo fin de semana.

Los días restantes hasta el viernes pasaron velozmente, demasiado, para su gusto, pero haciendo un esfuerzo logro no cambiar de opinión, y el jueves no pego un ojo en toda la noche, pero aun asi estaba resuelto a ir.

Cuando los llamo, ellos no se mostraron antipáticos o mal predispuestos, sino que lo trataron con mucha amabilidad y comprensión, y le dijeron que tranquilamente lo hospedarían por un fin de semana, si sus padres se lo permitían. Por supuesto que los padres de InuYasha no objetaron nada, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo con ninguna de las decisiones que su hijo estaba tomando últimamente. InuYasha partió en autobús el viernes a la tarde y llego entrada la noche a Fukuoka, la ciudad donde se mudo la familia de Kagome días después de su muerte.

Lo recibieron con regocijo, porque si bien les recordaba a su hija muerta, también traía consigo todos los buenos recuerdos que una cara conocida puede traer en esa situación.

– ¡Hola InuYasha, cuánto tiempo sin verte! – exclamo la Sra. Higurashi.

- ¡Hola Sra. Higurashi! Luce usted tan joven como siempre. – Hizo una pausa y al ver una cabeza que aparecía de la nada exclamó – ¡Hola Souta! Que haces despierto tan tarde?

- ¡No es tarde! Además – agregó haciéndose el interesante – ya estoy bastante grandecito como para que me andes cuidando.

- Pues solo te diré una cosa: respeta a tus mayores – le dijo InuYasha con no muy buen humor, y le sacudió la cabeza desordenándole el cabello.

- ok, yo digo que vayamos a casa… Que les parece, niños?

- Me encanta la idea, además estoy cansado del viaje – dijo Inu.

- Si, yo también quiero irme ya…. Pero no estoy cansado! – replico Souta, queriendo buscar una manera de salir con el orgullo ileso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el auto se detuvo y la Sra. Higurashi se bajo llevando consigo el bolso de mano de InuYasha. El, por su parte, bajó su única y considerablemente pequeña maleta y la entro en la casa. Acto seguido, le pidió las llaves del carro a la Sra. Higurashi y trato de despertar a Souta, pero después del vigésimo segundo intento se dio por vencido y lo saco del carro en brazos, y luego, en una posición bastante incomoda, se las ingenió para cerrar el auto sin que se cayera Souta.

Cuando entro a la casa le indicaron el cuarto de Souta y luego lo llevaron hasta el suyo, donde le hubiera gustado poder dormir tranquilo, pero esa noche tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las seis, Souta entro haciendo barullo en su habitación, y a pesar de lo acostumbrado que estaba a su molesta e inevitable presencia, quiso estrangularlo.

Pasaron todo el día hablando de temas sin importancia, evitando el que tanto dolor les producía, pero al final del día, Inu se dio cuenta de que a pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba de la compañía de la flia. Higurashi, no era ese el motivo por el que había ido hasta allí.

Esperó hasta esa noche para hablarlo con la Sra. Higurashi y con el abuelo de Kagome. Cuando Souta se fue a dormir, les contó el verdadero motivo que lo habia traído allí.

- Pero InuYasha, nosotros no esperamos que tu no avances nunca. Sabíamos, es mas, aguardábamos que llegara el día en que pudieras recomponer tu vida. Han pasado cinco meses ya, y no te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides, no, porque a mí me duele mucha más que a ti, pero no… no quiero que esto detenga tu vida. Eres joven, y tal vez ahora o tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano te enamores otra vez, y no quiero que te sientas culpable por ello. No te cierres al amor, porque es el regalo más preciado del que el hombre dispone. Cuando tenemos amor, nos parece que en este mundo todo es posible… cuando perdemos nos parece que todo el mundo se volvió gris, y realmente no creemos poder sonreír otra vez. – hizo lo una pausa, para ver como reaccionaba su oyente, pero como la viejas y más profundas heridas, no hubo reaccion inmediata – Se feliz, hijo. Se feliz por ti. Se feliz por ella. Se feliz, porque es como ella te hacía sentir, y ahora ya nada puede dañar eso. Y su halo protector te ayudara a salir adelante, pero tu también debes colaborar. Tomate tu tiempo y piensalo, pero por favor… cuando decidas… no te equivoques.

Con eso dio por finalizada la conversaron, al menos por esa noche. Sabía que InuYasha tenia mucho en que pensar, y que lo que tendría que vivir en los próximos meses hasta poder estabilizarse emocionalmente no sería fácil. Lo mejor era dejarle esa noche para reflexionar con la almohada. Y para variar, la Sra. Higurashi acertó en sus predicciones, ya que el insomnio del que Inu había sido presa había desaparecido, y apenas se acostó sobre la cama, se quedo dormido.

Se quedo con ellos por tres días más solamente, y antes de irse los invitó a quedarse con él y su familia en su casa. Apenas lo hubo dicho, lo lamentó terriblemente, ya que esa ciudad no podría traerles más que malos recuerdos, pero él lo había hecho sin mala intención. Los habia invitado porque sentía que eran los únicos que podían comprenderlo… Incluso más que sus propios padres.

La flia. Higurashi acepto la invitación más que nada por educación, pero InuYasha se dio cuenta y no los quiso presionar. Dos semanas después, atosigado por los profesores, por sus padres y sus amigos, llamo a la Sra. Higurashi en busca de consuelo.

Después de una larga conversación, se decidió que la flia. Higurashi se quedaría en casa de InuYasha por una semana, así tal vez InuYasha lograría recuperar su vida, o al menos sus ganas de vivir.

La Sra. Higurashi y su padre y su hijo llegaron exhaustos después del largo viaje en autobús. Souta había vomitado dos veces y su abuelo había hecho un escándalo gritando que el autobús no estaba protegido en contra de demonios, a lo que los demás pasajeros, que no se decidían entre sentirse asustados o indignados, se quejan y casi los bajan en el medio de la calle.

- Esto se vuelve cada vez más difícil – suspiró mientras ayudaba a Souta, que aun se sentía algo mareado, a bajar del taxi.

- Que dijiste Ma? – pregunto, mirando a un lado y hacia el otro, porque veía doble y no sabia exactamente cual de las dos imágenes era su madre.

- Nada querido… Nada.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de InuYasha, tocaron a la puerta y esperaron algo intimidados por la magnificencia de la entrada principal. El mayordomo no tardo en llegar, y les dirigió una ácida mirada antes de llamar a InuYasha. El joven bajo corriendo las escaleras, tan apurado que se salto los tres últimos escalones y casi aterriza encima del horrorizado mayordomo.

Después de los saludos y una vez que la timidez inicial se fue, decidieron almorzar juntos en un restaurante cercano, donde Souta podría jugar con otros niños si se aburría, y su madre, su abuelo e InuYasha podrían hablar tranquilos. Souta se divirtió como nunca, porque conoció un par de niñas de su edad e intercambio números de teléfono y direcciones de correo electrónico.

InuYasha se divertía mirándolo sonreír tontamente a las niñas, y lo molesto durante el viaje de regreso. Souta se enojo un poco, pero la sonrisa permaneció en sus labios por el resto del día.

Esa noche, la Sra. Higurashi le entrego a InuYasha una caja llena de cuadernos, cartas, videos, fotos, CD's, y algunas otras cosas mas. Antes de que el pudiera preguntar nada, ella le dijo que eran algunas cosas de Kagome que seguramente el querría tener.

- No tienes que aceptarlas si no quieres, o si no piensas que estas listo. Cada uno tiene su tiempo… No te sientas presionado.

- No me siento presionado… Es solo que… no me lo esperaba. Eso es todo. Pero si, la acepto. Ehmmm… gr- gracias, supongo. Significa mucho para mí. – respondió InuYasha, confuso, indeciso e incomodo.

Los días con la flia. Higurashi pasaron rápidamente, quizá demasiado. Los padres de InuYasha estaban felices de ver una sonrisa en los labios de su hijo, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

InuYasha se despertó sobresaltado. Hacia semanas que tenía la misma pesadilla.

– _Traté de salvarte, ¡Lo juro! – exclamó InuYasha, desesperado._

– _Shhh... No te preocupes, lo se – dijo ella, a envolviéndolo en un dulce abrazo._

– _¡Claro que sí!. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo no puedo... Yo no sé vivir sin ti._

– _Pues, yo tampoco puedo, como ves._

_InuYasha la miró durante unos instantes, y de pronto, abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y gritó – Kagome... Tus ojos... ¡Están sangrando, Rápido, hay que llevarte a un hospital –. La alzó y la acomodó dentro del auto._

_Ella se limitaba a sonreír. InuYasha aún no había comprendido. Kagome pensó que no podría tardar mucho, ya que era bastante inteligente, pero le preocupaba que tal vez no quisiera comprenderlo, le preocupaba su reacción. El coche se detuvo frente al hospital y él la bajó con cuidado, ya que la hemorragia se había extendido y la sangre brotaba de su boca también._

– _No, no hay nada que puedas hacer. No puedes revivir a los muertos, InuYasha._

– _¿Ah, no? Pues mírame hacerlo._

– _Ninguna ciencia o creencia lo permite. Ni la alquimia, ni los avances de la medicina, ni los rezos, ni los antiguos rituales. No sirve. Sólo volví porque tu alma y la mía están unidas mediante lazos demasiado fuertes, y no puede renacer._

–_Pero... ¿qué? – preguntó, confuso._

– _¿Lo quieres simple? Bien. Debes dejarme ir, InuYasha. No me vengues, no me llores, no me pidas que vuelva. Uno cree que controla su destino, pero recién cuando muere se da cuenta de que no es así. Yo lo he aceptado. Tienes esta última oportunidad para despedirte... Nada más, y el tiempo se nos acaba. – terminó, evitando mirarlo a los ojos._

_InuYasha no acababa de digerir lo que había escuchado. ¿Sería cierto? Pero, él no podía olvidarse de ella, le había jurado que jamás la dejaría. Aunque ella se lo estaba pidiendo, no podía hacerlo, no tenía tanta fuerza._

– _No. No puedes irte. No me mientas, Kagome. Tú no lo has aceptado. No te hagas la fuerte, para eso estoy yo. No juegues conmigo, sabes que te amo más que a mi vida... – su rostro se iluminó - ¿No puedo dártela? Iré yo en tu lugar._

_Ella levantó una ceja, dispuesta a pegarle por cabezadura. A pesar de estar apunto de morir, no iba a permitirle decir algo tan estúpido._

– _No puedes. Y si pudieras, no lo harás. Escúchame bien, porque no quiero, y además no creo que pueda, repetirlo. No luches contra algo más fuerte que todo lo que hayas visto nunca. Es complejo, no te pido que lo entiendas, pero por favor, déjame ir. – le dio un beso y lentamente se fue disolviendo en sus brazos._

Había tenido esa pesadilla todas las noches desde que la Sra. Higurashi le entregó esa caja. No se había decidido a abrirla, ni siquiera se le acercaba. Tenía miedo de que lo que hubiera allí dentro destruyera su supuesto "control de si mismo", si bien en el fondo una parte de el sabia que ese control era tan frágil que con apenas soplar ligero se derrumbaría todo. El año escolar habia terminado y ya casi no veía a Miroku. Lo extrañaba a pesar de que por naturaleza jamás lo admitiera. Y como Miroku tampoco lo llamaba ya, entonces el tendría que dar el primer paso y renovar la amistad.


	5. Videos, Muchos Videos

"Saigo: El Momento de la Muerte"

"Saigo: El Momento de la Muerte"

By Val

Capitulo V: "Videos, Muchos Videos"

InuYasha habia hecho arreglos para que la familia Higurashi volviera a visitarlo. Los llamo varias veces, pero nunca los encontraba, asi que dejaba mensajes invitándolos a su mansión otra vez.

No habia pasado mucho, cuando recibió una llamada de la Sra. Higurashi. Habían decidido aceptar la invitación, y si no era mucha molestia, partirían enseguida y se quedarían unos días en la casa de InuYasha. El no puso objeción alguna y el asunto quedo zanjado. Los empleados en la casa de InuYasha pusieron su máximo esfuerzo para que todo estuviera en orden porque sabian que si habia algo que nunca debían hacer era enfurecer al amo InuYasha.

El primer día pasó sin sobresaltos, y a pesar de los silencios incómodos y alguna que otra lagrima. No hubo problemas ni momentos amargos.

Esa tarde la Sra. Higurashi espero a que todos se fueran a dormir y subió a la pieza de InuYasha. Como suponía, el joven no lograba conciliar el sueño y estaba sentado sobre la cama con la mirada perdida y abrazando un portarretratos. Ella se aclaro la garganta sugestivamente y el se percato de su presencia.

Charlaron de temas sin importancia durante un rato hasta que la Sra. Higurashi noto que InuYasha no habia soltado el portarretratos, como si temiera que alguien se lo fuera a quitar.

El le leo el pensamiento y dijo: - ¿Quiere verla? Es una foto muy bonita… Su cumpleaños.

- Nunca vi esa foto. Salio muy bien.

- Usted… ¿Usted alguna vez se pregunta donde esta?... Quiero decir, se que esta muer… que no esta aquí, pero a veces me pregunto donde esta y si cuando yo muera estaremos juntos.

- Hijo ¡No digas esas cosas! Ella no eligió morir, nadie lo elige, asi que ahora tú debes vivir por los dos. Esa es la tarea que te encomendó, y si la vuelves a ver antes de tiempo porque no cumpliste con eso no creo que se ponga muy feliz… Y Dios sabe cuanto la amo, pero cuando se enojaba no habia furia peor en el universo.

- Si… Algo parecido me sucedió el día de su cumpleaños hace unos años. – recordó con media sonrisa luchando por salir.

- ¿De que hablas? Si ese día me dijo que habia sido el mejor de su vida, y además me recordó cuanto te amaba, y durante la media hora mas larga de toda mi vida enumero cada una de tus cualidades.

InuYasha sonrió con pesar, y se lamento de no haberle dicho todos los días cuanto la amaba y que significaba todo para el.

- Pero… ese día algo la molesto – dijo de repente, recordando algunos momentos de la fiesta -. No se si estaba enojada conmigo, pero hubo algo que la altero. Se puso triste y luego entro apresuradamente al tocador, y cuando salio ya estaba otra vez sonriente, pero sus ojos estaban húmedos y rojos, como si hubiera llorado. No le preste atención entonces, pero ahora creo que tal vez le sucedió algo. – termino, preocupado.

- InuYasha, no hagas una tragedia de algo sin importancia – dijo ella, tratando de calmarlo – estoy segura de que no fue nada.

- ¿Si? Pues yo no. Cuanto más lo pienso, mas me parece que tengo razón.

- ¡Esta bien! Si tanto insistes te puedo prestar los videos de la fiesta… si que eres duro, eh? – dijo ella, dándose por vencida, mientras pensaba en donde habia metido los videos.

- Gracias.

- De nada, hijo, de nada. – suspiro, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

Antes de irse, se dio vuelta y contemplo el rostro de aquel joven que habia robado el corazón de su hija y toda su familia. A pesar del áspero comienzo, tuvo que reconocer que llegar a conocerlo habia valido la pena. Era un gran muchacho que lamentablemente estaba convirtiéndose en un hombre demasiado rápido, pero de una cosa estaba segura… se convertiría en un gran hombre.

Al día siguiente la Sra. Higurashi le entrego los videos a InuYasha. El joven, respirando con dificultad bajo la montaña de videos que se le habían caído encima, la miro extrañado.

- No pense que fueran tantos.

- Pues no, no son tantos. Son solo 5 de la fiesta, 2 de los preparativos, 3 de cuando tuvimos que sacar a los borrachos del salón, 4 de cuando limpiaron la casa, 2 son unos videos compilados de todas las veces que Miroku fue abofeteado, apaleado, y herido seriamente por Sango cuando coqueteaba con otras jovencitas o trataba de tocarlas. Y ese de ahí que no tiene etiqueta estaba en el cuarto de Kagome en un paquete que decía InuYasha. – le explico, ayudándolo a levantarse.

InuYasha la miro turbado, frunciendo el entrecejo. Ella no supo comprender su reaccion hasta que, finalmente, comprendió la preocupación del joven.

- No, yo no lo he visto, no te preocupes… y tengo algunas otras cartas que me olvide de darte.

- Gracias, pero creo que estaré ocupado con los videos por los próximos 10 años.


	6. Realidad o Paranoia

Capitulo VI: Realidad o Paranoia

**Capitulo VI: Realidad o Paranoia**

Se encerró en el estudio y bajo las persianas. Le dio vuelta a la habitación un par de veces, inseguro de cómo seria volver a verla. Oír su risa, su voz. Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas… lagrimas que seco rápidamente. Ya comenzaba a dolerla menos, ya no se sentía tan mal… O al menos eso era lo que se repetía a si mismo día tras día. Puso la película en la video casetera. Se sentó en el sillón y con el control remoto pulso "play".

_Comienza la filmación y se ve a Inu en una escalera colgando unos arreglos en el techo, y a Sango subida a otra escalera ayudándolo mientras trataba de evitar que Miroku espiara debajo de su falda._

"Ay, por Dios, que depravado" penso InuYasha al recordar como Sango o habia golpeado al bajarse de la escalera.

_De repente Sesshoumaru se acerca a la cámara y dice con su mejor cara de seductor:_

– _Rin, linda, ¿Por qué no nos vamos arriba a jugar un rato? Podemos llevar la cámara si tú quieres…_

_Luego se escucha la voz de Rin gritando:_

_- ¡Mira, nunca pense que diría esto pero has roto un record. Eres oficialmente peor que Miroku! Este video es para Kagome, ¿Oíste? KA-GO-ME! No para mi, para K-A-G-O-M-E! Los van a ver sus padres y lo van a ver los tuyos! Realmente eres peor que Miroku._

_A todo esto Sesshoumaru ya estaba colorado y muerto de vergüenza asi que respondió con un gruñido, dio media vuelta y se fue._

_En el fondo se puede ver a Miroku arrodillándose delante de Sango y diciendo:_

_- Mi querida Sango, mi amada Sango, ahora que alguien por fin ha reconocido que no soy la persona mas enferma y pervertida en este mundo… te casarías conmigo? Y, de paso tener hijos tampoco estaría mal, no crees?_

_La vena en la sien de Sango estaba tan grande que iba a explotar. Rin utiliza el "zoom" de la cámara para ver de cerca de Miroku, que ahora yace boca abajo inconsciente en el piso, mientras InuYasha se ríe a carcajadas (tanto en el video como en la vida real) de la estupidez de su amigo, y Sango se arregla algunas mechas de pelo que, por la velocidad y violencia del golpe, se salieron de lugar._

"Con esto necesito palomitas de maíz, por Dios es como ir al cine" penso divertido InuYasha.

Se acomodo en el sillón y siguió viendo como Miroku, Sango y el decoraban todo el salón para que estuviera hermoso cuando Kagome lo viera. Siete horas después InuYasha ya habia considerado tomar una siesta porque si bien era divertido recordar esos momentos felices, también era bastante tedioso aguantar sentado delante de una pantalla por toda la eternidad. Decidió tomarse un descanso de los videos por ese día (o más bien noche) porque ya era bastante tarde, y seguir al otro día.

- - -

A la mañana siguiente, InuYasha despertó feliz. No encontraba otra forma de describir su humor. Simplemente feliz. La noche anterior, luego de terminar con uno de los videos, habia llamado a Miroku. Como suponía, su amigo seguía despierto aun a esas horas. Lo que si lo tomo por sorpresa era el que no estuviera en alguna fiesta o en el depa de alguna mujer.

Los dos amigos tenían mucho de que hablar y ambos encontraron que extrañaban la compañía del otro. Dos amigo asi tienen que hacer milagros para aguantar la distancia que los separa, aun teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se habían distanciado no solo física, sino que también emocionalmente.

Si bien también es cierto que InuYasha nunca fue un joven que compartiera mucho sus emociones, la muerte de Kagome, su única prioridad, habia sacudido su mundo y realmente no tenia tiempo para nada mas que su dolor. Y eso incluía a Miroku, es mas, hasta su hermano Sesshoumaru estaba visiblemente preocupado. Por supuesto nunca se lo demostró a InuYasha, aunque fuera obvio para todos los demás.

Pero esa mañana estaba feliz porque su amigo lo iba a visitar y porque le traía muy buenas noticias: se habia comprometido con Sango, el amor de su vida. InuYasha nunca habia sentido un cariño especial por Sango, pero la consideraba mas digna de respeto que muchos hombres y sus consejos siempre eran buenos. Además, el también la ayudo a ella cuando tuvo el único problema con Miroku que una bofetada no pudo solucionar.

Desde pequeño, Miroku siempre habia querido ser un sacerdote. Al enterarse, a los 8 años, que los sacerdotes hacían un juramento de abstinencia su amor por la iglesia decayó mucho. Decidido a conseguir un cargo respetable en alguna religión, descubrió el budismo, una religión que no tenia leyes en contra de ninguna de sus pasiones tales como mujeres, alcohol, comida y juego (no necesariamente en ese orden… excepto por las mujeres).

El budismo se convirtió en su único interés y en un hecho constante en su vida. Su conversación, antes interesante si bien a veces algo cínica, ahora era la reencarnación de la monotonía, algo totalmente inusitado en un joven tan ocurrente como Miroku. InuYasha, con su delicadeza característica, logro hacer entrar en razón al susodicho "monje" (titulo que mas tarde se convertiría en su apodo), ya que Sango no habia podido hacer nada por mas esfuerzo que le pusiera.

Al recuperar a su media naranja, Sango estuvo muy agradecida y su relación con su cuñado, como ella lo llamaba cariñosamente, mejoro al punto que el joven le confiaba sus problemas y Sango le aconsejaba lo que creía mejor.

Y ahora sus dos mejores amigos habían encontrado esa misma felicidad que el en su momento tuvo en sus manos, y pudo tocar y disfrutar. El la habia perdido, pero durante cada segundo con Kagome, incluyendo las peleas, estaba feliz y se sentía completo. Por eso la idea de que sus dos mejores amigos sintieran eso, esa misma magia que en su momento habia alegrado tanto su vida, lo hacia muy feliz… Aunque no lo demostrara, por supuesto.

Dos días después InuYasha seguía ocupado con los videos, sin saber cuando se iban a terminar. Pasaba la mayor parte del día frente al televisor, a veces riendo y a veces llorando. Pero nunca se terminaban.

Esa mañana estaba viendo el momento en el que soplaban las velas y cantaban esas canciones que de niños solían memorizar, a veces incluso cambiarles la letras para molestar a los cumpleañeros.

_Kagome lucia un hermoso vestido escotado color carmín. Mandado a hacer especialmente para sus 15, enaltecía espléndidamente su figura femenina. Dejaba sus largas piernas y su espalda descubiertas. Realmente, Kagome parecía una mujer diez años mayor._

La fiesta era de sus 15 años, pero la estaban festejando unos meses mas tarde, porque la familia de InuYasha se habia ido de vacaciones por cuatro meses e InuYasha quería que la fiesta fuera algo muy especial, y para Kagome no seria especial a menos que el estuviera ahí. Su madre no estaba muy encantada con la idea, pero ante la insistencia de su hija, tuvo que ceder.

_Todos los amigos de Kagome (demasiados para contarlos) estaban amontonados detrás de ella, y a su lado estaba InuYasha, tan sonriente como ella, disfrutando cada segundo de ese día._

_- Vamos mama, no te pongas a llorar ahora – dijo Kagome, al ver que su madre apoyaba la cámara (era la que estaba filmando) y comenzaba a sollozar murmurando algo asi como "mi bebe creció tan rápido"._

_- Es solo que ahora festejar tus 15, ¡Y quien sabe si en 3 o 4 años, cuando te cases con InuYasha, seguirás pasando tiempo conmigo! – respondió la Sra. Higurashi, dejando a dicha parejita en una situación algo… ehm… digamos, incomoda… Ejem! Ejem!..._

_- Mama, ¿Por que hoy? Ya hablamos de esto, InuYasha y yo no nos vamos a casar, somos demasiado jóvenes para pensar en eso – mascullo una muy incomoda Kagome._

_- ¿Perdón? – Exclamo InuYasha, con cara de ofendido – ¿Y cuando pensabas informarme que esta relación no tiene futuro, si se puede saber?_

_- InuYasha, ¡No es gracioso! No molestes con ese tema, que es algo serio – respondió ella, ofuscada._

_- Por Dios, alguien se despertó en el lado equivocado de la cama hoy… aunque si nos casáramos… despertaríamos juntos, ¿Que tal te parece la idea? – pregunto con una sonrisita de suficiencia, recordando algunos momentos de intimidad con Kagome._

_Sango creyó conveniente interrumpir la conversación antes de que InuYasha saliera gravemente herido por su propia estupidez._

_- Ehmmm… chicos… ¿Por qué no comen algo de torta? Es mas, ¿InuYasha por que no te la comes toda? __As al menos no dices estupideces – termino triunfante._

_InuYasha iba a responder, pero Sango lo interrumpió preguntando: _

_- Por Dios, que lento eres, ¿No me oíste? Vamos, muévelo, sal de aquí, Flu Flu voló, adiós mariposa, CHAO, adieu, bye-bye, ¿En que idioma hay que pedirte que desaparezcas?_

_InuYasha e puso verde de rabia, y antes de dar media vuelta e irse, le saco la lengua con todas las ganas. Sango y Kagome se echaron a reír y Kagome le grito a InuYasha al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo:_

_- Es bueno sabe que mi futuro marido no es inmaduro e infantil!_

InuYasha se echo a reír ante su propia inmadurez y se pregunto como alguien tan alegre y centrado como Kagome podía aguantar a alguien tan temperamental y testarudo como el.

"Pero si Sango y Miroku están enamorados, todo es posible", penso.

_La Sra. Higurashi, que estaba filmando, dejo la cámara encendida sobre la mesa, de modo que siguiera filmando mientras ella se dirigía con ávidos ojos hacia la comida._

_La imagen que la cámara enfoca se ve algo distorsionada, pero se distingue claramente a Kagome, Sango e InuYasha, hablando entretenidamente. De repente, una sombra se acerca a Kagome y se para detrás de Sango e InuYasha. Como ambos están parados de espaldas al oscuro corredor que da a los tocadores, nadie se percato de nada inusual. La cámara enfoca de cerca de Kagome y su expresión, todavía bastante serena, no era muy tranquilizante._

_- ¿Me... disculpan un segundo? – Pregunto con los ojos vidriosos – Tengo que ir al tocador._

InuYasha recordaba esto perfectamente, y ahora mas que nunca estaba convencido de que a Kagome le habia pasado algo ese día.

_InuYasha y Sango siguieron hablando, y cuando Kagome volvió, ya más calmada, tenía los ojos algo hinchados. InuYasha le preguntó si se encontraba bien, y ella respondió atolondradamente que si. _

Después de eso, se apagó la cámara porque las baterías estaban bajas.


	7. ER Emergencias se ha vuelto loco

.

**Capitulo 7: E.R. Emergencias se ha Vuelto Loco**

InuYasha y Miroku quedaron por teléfono en que Miroku, que estaba viviendo en una ciudad cercana, lo visitaría por unas semanas junto con Sango y la hermana de ella. InuYasha le aseguro que no habría problemas ya que su casa era lo suficientemente grande como para alojarlos a todos.

Cuando el avión llego y Miroku y compañía recogieron su equipaje, se encontraron con que InuYasha estaba a punto de apalear a un policía que no lo dejaba estacionarse donde el quería.

- Voy a estacionar mi auto donde me plazca, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, asi que quita tu fea carota y tu gordo trasero de mi vista, porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia, ¿Oíste? – grito a voz en cuello, ignorando por completo la gota de sudor en la nuca de sus amigos, que lo miraban frustrados.

El policía se tomo su comentario muy a pecho, porque le dijo que si no cerraba la boca iría preso por desobedecer la orden directa de un oficial de la ley., a lo que InuYasha respondió con un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Desgraciadamente, el policía fue más rápido e InuYasha termino inconsciente en el piso.

Miroku corrió a ayudarlo, mientras Sango sujetaba a su hermana, que aunque mucho no entendía la historia, estaba indignada con el policía.

- Déjame! Suéltame que ya le voy enseñar ya a el a meterse con alguien de su tamaño… El muy sabandija! – vociferaba Kamis, la hermana de Sango.

- ¿Ves cariño? Y luego tú vas por ahí diciendo que ya soy la temperamental…. – le dijo Sango a Miroku.

- Si mi amor, tienes razón.

- Detecto sarcasmo en tu voz – dijo ella, bastante ofuscada.

- No mi amor, en serio tienes razón. Es mas, decir que tu eres temperamental es como decir que yo soy pervertido, asi que ves? Estamos a mano! – le dijo el con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras cargaba a InuYasha y lo depositaba en el asiento trasero de su Corvette.

Kamis se subió al auto sin protestar aunque Sango noto que le dirigía miradas asesinas al policía, que estaba tirado en el piso adolorido y con la mano en su entrepierna.

Sango miro severamente a su hermana, quien con mirada inocente dijo: - No puedo creer que pienses realmente que yo sea capaz de hacer una cosa asi, o sea, tal vez sea temperamental, pero… lastimar a un oficial de la ley? Jamás!

- Miroku, creo que debemos cambiar tu ejemplo: decir que Kamis es inofensiva, o mejor aun, que no es un peligro para la sociedad, es como decir que tu no eres un pervertido – dijo Sango riendo.

Kamis y Miroku levantaron una ceja al mismo tiempo y dijeron: - Si, eso me suena justo.

Miroku encendió el auto y mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón, Sango pregunto: - ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Sin mirarla, Miroku suspiro y dijo: - y ahora tendremos que ir al hospital… porque el muy estúpido esta inconsciente.

Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de Kamis y de Sango, ya que ambas detestaban los hospitales. Y lo que era aun peor: el hospital más cercano, era el hospital Tendo.

- - -

Después de conducir durante unos minutos, llegaron al Hospital Tendo. Antes de entrar, Sango le rogó a Miroku que fueran a otro hospital.

- ¿Pero por que? – pregunto por enésima vez Miroku.

- Es que están todos locos.

- Mi amor, este es un lugar para enfermos del cuerpo, no de la cabeza. No es un hospital psiquiátrico, creéme. Y si no me crees – agrego con una sonrisa – piensa que si fuera en verdad un loquero tu y tu hermana ya estarían encerradas dentro.

- No me refería a eso, pedazo de no inteligente – replico Sango.

- Mira, aquí lo único no inteligente son tus insultos, amor – respondió el.

- Tienes razón – replico demasiado calmado, cosa que aterrorizo a Miroku – Seria mejor si en vez de insultarte, rompiera uno a uno todos tus huesos hasta que te ahogaras en tu propia sangre… ¿No te suena divertido eso?

- Ehmmm… corazoncito de mi vida, tu…. Tú no me harías eso, ¿Verdad, mi caramelito? Es decir, tú me amas, mi jazmincito, y eres mi vida….

- Si, yo y tu suscripción a Playboy.

- ¡Por supuesto! Ehm… ¡NO! Por supuesto que no… si, eso fue lo que quise decir – agrego rápidamente, al ver como la amenaza de su novia estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad.

- - - - -

Cuando entraron, el ajetreo era tal que la única persona que no estaba demasiado ocupada (con algo importante) para atenderlos era una de las enfermeras.

Miroku se quedo mirándole las piernas hasta que ella se dio vuelta y le pregunto ácidamente: ¿Quién murió?

Miroku la miro por un rato antes de responderle. La joven, que no tendría más de 19 años, era realmente bella. Su larga cabellera negra y sedosa le llegaba hasta la cintura y caía como una cascada cada vez que ella volvía la cabeza. Sus penetrantes ojos azules que a veces se veían verdes, resaltaban en su bello rostro enmarcados por sus largas y negras pestañas. Sus labios finos y sugestivos hipnotizaban a cualquier hombre, y Miroku no era escapo por muy poco.

La joven llevaba un vestido strapless negro y corto, pero bastante casual, y por encima una bata de enfermera blanca, que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas.

Hasta Sango se percato de que ella era mucho más bella de las usuales mujerzuelas a las que Miroku solía acosar.

- Mire, no ha muerto nadie, señorita… ehm… - para disimular que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de su nombre, lo leyó discretamente en el cartelito que llevaba a un costado de la bata - . Señorita Brenda… Mi amigo recibió un par de golpes que lo dejaron inconsciente, y tengo miedo de que se trate de una contusión o algo mas grave.

La enfermera levanto una ceja como queriendo informarle a Sango que un par de golpes no eran cosa grave. Miroku busco en la billetera de InuYasha el teléfono del móvil de Sesshoumaru y antes de irse le dijo a Sango: voy a llamar a Sesshoumaru para que nos de un aventón a todos y vea como se encuentra InuYasha.

- ¿Quién es Sesshoumaru? Solo se permiten las visitas a estas horas si son parientes – aclaro la bonita enfermera.

- Es el hermano. Ahora tome sus datos por favor – dijo la hermana de Sango, algo molesta por la actitud de la enfermera.

- Bien. Nombre, apellido, edad y dirección en el formulario verde. Seguro, motivo de visita, tipo sanguíneo e historial medico en el formulario azul – respondió agriamente.

- Es InuYasha Kuremoto, tiene 19 años y medio, y… ¿Dónde es que vive? – murmuraba para si Sango, mientras completaba los formularios.

- ¿InuYasha Kuremoto? – pregunto la enfermera.

- Si, ese es su nombre.

- ¿Y Sesshoumaru Kuremoto es su hermano?

- Si.

- ¿Sesshoumaru Kuremoto?

- Ehm… si.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Mira, pedazo de retrograda ¡Te respondió tres veces! Le preguntas lo mismo una vez mas y te rompo esa linda dentadura que ninguno de los doctores con los que te estés acostando podrán arreglártela ¿Oíste? – grito Kamis, demasiado irritada por la estupidez de su interlocutora.

- Mira mocosita, por si no sabias, Sesshoumaru Kuremoto es uno de los mas prestigiosos gerentes de "M.E. Inc.", que por si no sabias, significa "Medical Equipment", la empresa que provee el equipo medico a los mejores hospitales de todo Japón, pero por supuesto no espero que una niñita como tu sepa eso – respondió la bella, pero ante los ojos de Sango suicida, enfermera.

A todo esto, Miroku volvió y noto la ira en los ojos de Kamis, el horror en los de Sango, la confusión en los de Brenda, y lo lindos que se veían los traseros de las tres.

"Debo ser fuerte, mi amada Sango me necesita" penso.

Rápido como un rayo, sujeto fuertemente a Kamis, y pidió a gritos un sedante. Lentamente, Brenda fue hacia su escritorio, se sentó, se acomodo la falda del vestido, e hizo un sinfín de otras cosas menos buscar un sedante mientras Miroku a duras penas podía frenar la ya de por si mal contenida ira de Kamis. Al final Brenda llamo a dos enfermeros que sedaron a Kamis y se la llevaron junto con InuYasha a una habitación compartida.

- Que espíritu tiene esta chica – comento Sesshoumaru, que apareció de la nada cuando se acabo todo el escándalo.

- Y que lo digas – suspiro Sango.

Mientras Miroku aprovechaba para besar a Sango, Brenda trato de sacarle conversación a Sesshoumaru… con resultados peor que catastróficos. Al final, después de mucha insistencia, Brenda logro que dijera más de dos palabras por vez. Al poco rato ella ya conversaba animadamente, y el se sentía bastante a gusto.

- Mira, si no estuviera comprometida, moriría por salir contigo – le dijo ella, cuando el habia alegado que era hombre de una sola mujer.

El lanzo una carcajada y al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella le dijo: - Pues menos mal que no te ha oído mi novia, si no, en vez de enfermera serias paciente.

- Ah ¿si, pues menos mal que no te ha oído mi prometido, si no ya estarías definitivamente mucho peor que tu hermano – le dijo ella al oído, soplando ligeramente en su cuello.

Cuando se separo, ambos se miraron con la misma intención y desaparecieron en el caos del hospital. Cuando finalmente encontraron una habitación libre, Sesshoumaru tumbo a Brenda sobre la camilla y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Fue entonces cuando ella racciono. El la seguía besando, pero antes de que sus manos se aventuraran demasiado, ella lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto el, algo molesto por la interrupción, hasta que volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer.

Se separaron sin mirarse hasta que finalmente ella decidió cortar el silencio: - Mira, aquí no sucedió nada, asi que no te sientas culpable ni incomodo. ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo y hacemos de cuenta que esto nunca ocurrió?

- Si, eso suena bien – dijo el, después de un rato.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo Brenda, tendiéndole la mano.

- Después de ti – dijo Sesshoumaru con media sonrisa en los labios.

Al llegar se encontraron con que Miroku y Sango habían desaparecido también, y probablemente para hacer lo mismo que ellos. Sesshoumaru fue a chequear si su hermano seguía inconsciente, y al entrar a la habitación se percato de que habia alguien mas.

Era esa joven escandalosa que habían tenido que sedar. Su larga melena dorada, desparramada sobre la almohada, enmarcaba su despejada cara haciéndole lucir poderosa y letal, como una leona, más a la vez inocente y calma. De labios finos y rasgos delicados, la joven no era una belleza extraordinaria, pero habia algo en ella que la hacia irresistiblemente atrayente.

"Con cuantas mujeres piensas engañar a Rin hoy? Por el amor de Dios" se recrimino sarcástico.

Sin embargo, la muchacha seguía llamando su atención. Su largo cuello y su blanca piel le daban la majestuosidad de un cisne, y sus largas piernas complementaban perfectamente su cuerpo. Al ser de estructura tan delgada, al solo serla se llevaba uno la impresión de fragilidad, mas habia algo en ella…

Tal vez el fuego de sus ojos en su arrogante mirada; el orgullo de su postura; o su seguro caminar, que le indicaban a uno todo lo contrario. Esa chica tenía el porte y la dignidad de la realeza… aunque juzgando su comportamiento, no parecía darse cuenta.

Sesshoumaru trato de ignorar a la muchacha y concentrarse en su hermano, que yacía enredado en las sabanas y con un pie colgando del borde de la cama.

"Que patético eres hermanito" penso.

Como por arte de magia, InuYasha se movió en sueños y murmuro: - Estupido… déjame idiota!... Vete de una vez!

Sesshoumaru levanto una ceja, miro hacia ambos lados, y al comprobar que estaba solo tiro de la almohada de InuYasha hasta liberarla del peso de la cabeza de su hermano. El joven se movió un poco y abrió los ojos aterrorizado al ver que una almohada se dirigía velozmente hacia su cara.

- Shh…. Tranquilo, prometo que descansaras en el infierno hermanito – le murmuro Sesshoumaru al desesperado InuYasha, que no dejaba de moverse y patalear para todos los lados. Al fin Sesshoumaru decidió que era hora de acabar la broma y retiro la almohada lentamente.

La expresión de InuYasha no tenia precio. El odio en sus ojos hubiera domado a todas las fieras del mundo, y su furia aterrorizaría al mismísimo diablo. Claro que también la frialdad en los ojos de Sesshoumaru hubiera congelado el infierno.

- Vamos, no te pongas asi, fue una inocente broma, no me culpes porque no tienes sentido del humor – dijo Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa.

- Mira hermanito, yo SI tengo sentido del humor… Por ejemplo, el día que mueras, voy a reírme mucho. Y si sufres atrozmente durante tus últimos y patéticos segundo de vida, me voy a reír mas – replico el con sorna.

- Por lo visto ustedes siguen siempre tan amistosos – dijo Sango parada en el umbral de la puerta, interrumpiendo la 'dulce' escena familiar - ¡Tan conmovedor!

- Ojala nuestros hijos se lleven tan bien como ellos – dijo Miroku apareciéndose por detrás de Sango y guiñándole un ojo.

- Ehm… ¿Nuestros hijos? ¿Mas de uno? – pregunto Sango algo alterada.

- Por supuesto – respondió con naturalidad Miroku, para luego agregar – Quiero 10, pero tienen que ser uno después del otro asi no hay tanta diferencia de edad.

Rápido como el viento, Sesshoumaru se apresuro a sujetar a Sango, que se habia desmayado ante la noticia. La recostó en el sofá y tanto el como InuYasha se dieron vuelta y le lanzaron sugestivas miradas a Miroku.

- ¿Que hice esta vez? – pregunto el presunto inocente.

InuYasha y Sesshoumaru se miraron por unos segundos y suspiraron resignados.

- Bien, me siento mejor ¿Cuando nos vamos? – pregunto impaciente InuYasha.

- No tan rápido señorito – lo reprendió Brenda, al tiempo que entraba haciendo ademanes para que todo el mundo se fuera.

InuYasha levanto una ceja y miro directamente a Miroku, quien interpreto su mirada como "en este momento ese cuento de que a las mujeres no se les pega me esta rompiendo soberanamente las pelotas". Miroku le devolvió una mirada que decía "con ese cuerpazo, mis pelotas son suyas!". InuYasha se golpeo la frente con la mano, recordando que hablaba con el pervertido más grande de todos los tiempos.

- - -

Dos horas después, Sango yacía en una camilla junto a InuYasha, Kamis, y Sesshoumaru en la misma habitación. Según la enfermera, a ella casi le habia dado un infarto por la noticia y estaba en estado de observación; Kamis todavía no despertaba porque el sedante que le habían dado era suficiente para matar a un caballo; Sesshoumaru estaba en cama porque InuYasha, aprovechándose que Sesshoumaru estaba atendiendo a Sango, le habia pegado en la cabeza con el palo de metal que sostenía su bolsita de suero, dejándolo inconsciente; y el seguía en cama porque la enfermera, horrorizada, habia decidido que era un peligro para la sociedad.

El único que se habia salvado era Miroku, aunque igual le habia tocado una tarea bastante fea: esperar a que les dieran de alta a todos sus amigos en el mismo hospital en donde años atrás todos ellos habían sufrido una pérdida irreparable.

Habían perdido a Kagome. Y es que lo que mas temor producía no solo eran las extrañas circunstancias de su muerte, sino también todo lo que habia sucedido antes y después.

Miroku regreso a la recepción, cansado ya de vagar entre gente enferma y moribunda, y entre muchachas que antes habían sido bonitas, consumidas por alguna enfermedad letal. Cuando llego, se encontró a Brenda conversando entretenida con un gato.

"Esta mujer esta loca" penso.

- Ehm.. Disculpa, pero ¿estas segura de que se permiten animales aquí? Digo, es que ¿el pelo de gato no produce una enfermedad? – pregunto.

- Mira guapo, tu disfruta y vive tu vida a tu manera, que yo estoy viviendo la mia bastante bien sin tu ayuda.

- Por supuesto, de eso no me cabe duda…. Es la vida de los demás lo que me preocupa – dijo el con una sonrisa.

Ella rio y dijo: - Si, tienes razón. Es que es tan linda que me parte el alma dejarla sola.

- Si, te entiendo. Yo tenía una amiga muy aficionada a su gato.

- ¿Ah si? Pues tal vez puedas presentármela asi mi gatita y su gatito se conocen – comento amablemente.

- Pues no lo creo… Veras, ella murió… fue asesinada hace casi 2 años.

- ¿En serio? Que terrible! De verdad lo lamento mucho, ¿eran muy amigos?

- Mas que hermanos, Brenda, mas que hermanos.

- Lo siento mucho, estoy segura de que era una gran persona.

- Si, de hecho era una excelente persona de muy buen corazón.

- De nuevo, lo siento mucho. Pero no te preocupes que ninguno de tus amigos esta en peligro de muerte. En unas horas les daremos de alta a todos.

- Excelente, es la mejor noticia que me han dado en todo el día. Mil gracias.

- De nada. Puedes pasar a verlos ahora si quieres, y darles la noticia tu mismo.

- Eso mismo es lo que haré – respondió Miroku, alejándose.

- - -

Cuando entro a la habitación, ya todos estaban despiertos. Les comunico la noticia lo mas delicadamente que pudo, ya que la idea de quedarse internados mas tiempo no era muy tentadora.

- Cuantas horas exactamente? – pregunto Sango, impaciente.

- Yo, al contrario de uds. Tengo una vida, saben? Y no puedo pasarme todo el día echado en una cama sin hacer nada – se quejo Sesshoumaru.

- Bueno, cálmense – pidió Miroku, para ser olímpicamente ignorado por todos.

"Me rindo" penso, mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón.

- - -

Dos largas y dolorosas horas mas tarde, la enfermera Brenda volvía con los resultados de los análisis, y se los fue leyendo a cada uno.

- Sesshoumaru, tu no tienes nada mas grave que un golpecito en la cabeza – comenzó-. InuYasha, tu no tienes nada serio tampoco, con un poco de hielo ya no te va a doler mas. Kamis tu estas bien, y por lo visto ya se te paso el efecto del sedante porque en los últimos 10 minutos trataste de estrangular a dos de nuestros doctores. Miroku, tu tienes sida, sífilis y eres estéril, pero la buena noticia es que no contagiaste a Sango… y tienes cero colesterol.

- ¡¿Qué! – grito Miroku, sin darse cuenta que la enfermera estaba bromeando.

- Si, lo lamento mucho, pero es la verdad – siguió el juego la enfermera.

- Y claro, es natural, con todas las mujeres con las que te acostaste – dijo Sango.

- Pero… pero… pero si solo una de las 27 con las que me acosté tenia una enfermedad venérea! Y encima usamos protección! – grito aterrado Miroku.

- ¿Veintisiete? Me dijiste que solo habían sido 10, mentiroso! – grito Sango mientras apaleaba a Miroku con su cartera -. ¿Cómo te atreves?

- ¡Ouch!... ay… ¡uy, eso duele!

- Pues me alegro, sabandija!

- Pero… pero corazoncito, yo te amo… además, te juro solemnemente que no me acosté con nadie mientras estaba contigo.

Al ver que eso no parecía calmar a Sango, InuYasha murmuro por lo bajo: - claro que cuando tú te ibas…

Sesshoumaru reprimió una risita y trato de no sonreír, mientras que InuYasha hacia un esfuerzo incontrolable por lucir adorable ante los enfurecidos y poco piadosos ojos de Sango.

- Si no fuera porque prometí no asesinarte a menos que me convirtiera en una asesina particular, y me pagar un asqueroso montón de dinero por hacerlo… aunque lo haría gratis gustosa…. – murmuro ella con enfado.

- Pero ¿A quien se lo prometiste? Porque según tengo entendido, esa promesa ya no es valida – dijo Sesshoumaru con malicia – digo, como tu amiga esta -

- CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! – lo interrumpió InuYasha.

Se habia bajado de su cama y estaba listo para matar a su hermano.

- Ehm.. Entiendo que este es un hospital, pero por lo general curamos a la gente herida, no herimos a la gente sana – dijo Brenda, armándose de coraje y parándose en el medio-. En cuanto a ud. – agrego mirando a Sesshoumaru con enfado – si no quiere pasarse el resto de su vida en este hospital, porque aclaremos que tengo el poder suficiente como para retenerlo aquí al menos unos 2 meses más, deberá comenzar a portarse bien.

Ahora, entiendo que tal vez ese concepto le resulte a ud. desconocido, pero míreme bien… ¿Le parece que me importa un rábano? – al ver que el negaba con la cabeza, bastante asustado, termino – bien, eso pense.

Ahora era InuYasha el que estaba riendo, y bien que lo disfruto. La única que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ridiculizar de tal manera a Sesshoumaru habia sido Kagome, y por supuesto, Izayoi.

Unas horas mas tarde, salían todos del hospital, algunos enojados, otros celosos, y otros, simplemente felices de salir de ese lugar que tantos malos recuerdos traía.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de InuYasha, Miroku y Sango buscaron un cuarto para ellos solos, Sesshoumaru se fue a su alcoba donde lo estaba esperando Rin, y Kamis fue a recorrer la mansión para ver si encontraba algún cuarto que fuera de su agrado.


	8. Kamis e Izayoi: Dos Historias Memorables

.

Bueno, quiero decirles que muchas gracias a todos por los reviews recibidos, la verdad es que es en esos momentos cuando me alegra el solo hecho de que al menos a alguien le guste mi fanfic. Como miembro muy activo de fanfiction, leo muchos fanfics y trato cada vez más de mejorar mi estilo y todo lo que respecta a mi escritura. No solo lo hago porque me fascina escribir, sino porque me da mucha alegría poder entretenerlos. Debo decir que todos los autores, lectores, y también los que solo pasan cada tanto a saludar, son mi verdadera y única inspiración.

Como siempre, este fanfic esta dedicado a mis amigas, que siempre me acompañan y apoyan aunque a veces no estén de acuerdo conmigo, y también a los lectores, que de una manera un poco menos directa, me apoyan e influencian, ya sea para bien o para mal.

Debo decir que estoy muy complacida con las críticas que he recibido hasta ahora, y estoy trabajando arduamente para que uds., mis queridos lectores, puedan disfrutar de una historia más entretenida, divertida e interesante. Con esto me despido, y le mando un beso y un saludo muy grande a cualquiera que este leyendo esto.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo,

Val

Capitulo VIII: Kamis e Izayoi… Dos Historias Memorables

Kamis estaba encantada con la mansión Kuremoto, memorizando todos sus rincones y recorriendo cada centímetro para no olvidarlo jamás. Y es que esa casa era magnifica. La decoración, siempre elegante y de buen gusto, incluía lámparas de cristal, tapetes de exóticos países, vajillas finas y cubiertos de plata, muebles cómodos y a tono con el resto de la decoración. Parecía uno de los castillos en los que de pequeña solía construir para sus muñecas. Esa casa la hacia sentirse niña de nuevo, antes de que la fatalidad la alcanzara a ella y su familia. Es que los padres adoptivos de Sango y Kamis habían muerto en un supuesto accidente aéreo. Cuando Sango y Kamis tenían 8 años recién cumplidos, sus padres se fueron de viaje junto con su hermanito menor, Kohaku, dejándolas en casa de una tía y prometiéndoles que las llamarían apenas aterrizaran. El problema era que jamás pudieron: alguien habia puesto una bomba en el avión.

La policía nunca resolvió contra quien habia sido el atentado, pero el hecho de que la familia de Sango y Kamis les dejara una cuantiosa herencia a la tutora de las niñas, llamada Kanna, era bastante sospechoso. Después de pasar unos años en negación, a ambas finalmente les llego la aceptación y, finalmente, independencia.

Las dos hermanas se emanciparon a los 16 años, y su tía se suicido un año después, dejándolas como herederas directas de la fortuna que ella misma les habia quitado. Las chicas, ansiosas de dejar atrás todo su pasado, comenzaron su vida de nuevo. Vendieron la casa de su tía y se compraron n departamento barato cerca de la casa de Kagome. Sango y Kagome se conocían desde siempre, ya que habían ido al mismo jardín de infantes juntas, pero Kamis nunca la habia visto porque iba a otra escuela. Con el tiempo, Kamis sintió una necesidad más fuerte que la vida misma de independizarse, asi que se mudo a otra ciudad. De todos modos, luego de la muerte de Kagome, Sango no pudo resistir tantos recuerdos y se fue a vivir con su hermana en busca de consuelo.

Kamis y Sango tuvieron que superar la muerte de sus seres mas queridos, se encontraron solas en el mudo, sin más compañía que ellas mismas y una persona demasiado horrible para estar viva. Habían tenido que superar incontables obstáculos, pero Sango siempre habia tenido a Miroku y Kagome para consolarla. Kamis, en cambio, todavía no habia encontrado ese amor y esa contención tan magníficos, que todo lo curan, ni tampoco una amistad tan fuerte y pura como la que su hermana tuvo en su momento. Eso era lo que mas anhelaba Kamis. Volver a esa tierna edad en la que el mudo todavía era inocente, al menos a sus ojos, y su corazón virginal no habia sido desgarrado por el horror que conlleva la crueldad humana. Esa enorme casa, como una fortaleza impenetrable, la hacia sentir segura en maneras con las que dudaba que una amistad y una relación amorosa pudieran competir.

Asi pasaba sus días Kamis, mientras que InuYasha se divertía con Miroku y Sango, rememorando viejos tiempos. Sesshoumaru no aparecía mucho, y cuando si lo hacia, a Kamis le daba la impresión de que no vivía allí realmente, sino que era un fantasma pasajero que casi siempre traía consigo discordia y confusión. Y lo que mas le impacto fue la diferencia en como se dirigía a su padre, el Sr. InuTaisho, a quien respetaba y admiraba, y la manera en como se dirigía a su madre, la Sra. Izayoi, a quien parecía considerar el único error de su padre. Kamis no podía comprender como alguien podía odiar a uno de sus padres y sentir tanto aprecio por el otro.

-Es que yo no soy su verdadera madre – le dijo Izayoi, cuando Kamis le comento su impresión ante la actitud de Sesshoumaru.

-¿Disculpe? – pregunto ella, pensando que habia oído mal.

-Yo no soy su madre biológica. Veras, mis padres me arreglaron un matrimonio para su propia seguridad económica cuando yo tenia apenas 16 años – hizo una pausa para que la muchacha absorbiera lo que acababa de escuchar -. Pero yo no me di por vencida: dije que me casaría, para no alterar a mis padres, pero pedí como condición que esperaran hasta que terminara la universidad. Como habia conseguido una beca, mis padres no se opusieron. En el primer año, conocí a un joven simpático, guapísimo, e inteligente, que estaba en casi todas mis clases. Nos hicimos amigos enseguida y cuando se entero de lo que mis padres se proponían hacerme, se enfureció enormemente. Hasta me propuso… - dijo entre risas – incendiar sus casa… pero yo le dije que iba a huir para no casarme, y el… el me propuso huir juntos, ya que también se sentía oprimido por sus ladren y las injustas expectativas que estos tenían. Y luego... me dijo que me amaba… Yo, sin saberlo, lo amaba también y acepte gustosa. Desaparecimos por dos meses hasta que me entere que mis padres habían perdido su casa. Me sentí terriblemente culpable y acepte casarme con ese hombre, Kouta Hakurotsu, a pesar de las protestas de InuTaisho. Creo que le rompí el corazón -. Hizo otra pausa – Pero en fin, la cosa es que me case y viví resignada a mi suerte durante un año, cuando me entere que InuTaisho se habia casado. Eso me destrozo el corazón y me di cuenta del terrible error que habia cometido. Lo busque por todo Japón, pero no pude encontrarlo. Después me entere que su esposa dio a luz a un hermoso varoncito. Ese niño era Sesshoumaru. Lamentablemente cinco años después la buena mujer murió, dejando los corazones de InuTaisho y Sesshoumaru hechos añicos.

-Pero no fue su culpa – dijo Kamis.

-Pues no estoy tan segura. Veras, InuTaisho nunca me hablo mucho de su primera mujer, por eso tuve que hacer algunas investigaciones por mi cuenta… Hablando con los vecinos y algunos amigos, descubrí que la madre de Sesshoumaru tenia altibajos emocionales muy frecuentes, y como InuTaisho la dejaba con el niño cuando viajaba por trabajo, Sesshoumaru tuvo que aguantarse lo peor. Es mas, durante todas las peleas, creo que ella siempre ponía al niño en el medio, usándolo como una herramienta para evitar el divorcio. Y cuando ya no pudo aguantar su propia vida, se suicido. InuTaisho nunca lo admitirá, porque prefiere creer que fue solo un accidente y que si hubiera habido verdadero peligro, el habría sido capaz de proteger a su familia. Pero yo se que esa pobre mujer se suicido, y lo que es peor: estoy segura de que Sesshoumaru presencio casi toda la escena. ¡Pobre criatura! Tenía solo 5 años. Creo que lo único bueno que hizo esa mujer fue dar a luz a mi niñito.

-Pero eso no explica por que el te odia.

-¡Que impaciente eres! – dijo Izayoi, volviendo a reír -. Apenas murió su esposa, InuTaisho revolvió cielo y tierra para encontrarme. Un día me llamo y me pregunto si podíamos hablar. Nos encontramos en un café, y el traía a Sesshoumaru consigo. La pobre criatura tendría poco mas de cinco años, e InuTaisho me contó que habia dejado de hablar y reír desde la muerte de su madre.

-¿De hablar?

-Si. Pero ese día ocurrió algo que nunca pude explicarme.

-¿Qué fue?

-Sesshoumaru hablo. Me dijo "hola mami, te extrañe mucho".

-¿Qué? – grito Kamis, intrigadísima.

-Si, eso dijo. InuTaisho no guardo ninguna foto de su primera esposa y nunca me dijo como lucia, asi que no se si Sesshoumaru lo dijo por mi parecido con ella.

-Pero cuando te dijo eso, ¿Tu que hiciste?

-Le dije "Yo también, mi amor", y lo abrace hasta que se quedo dormido. Era un niño hermoso y creció para convertirse en un hombre apuesto y muy inteligente, como su padre… aunque su carácter… deja mucho que desear…

-Pero eso todavía no explica…

-¡Ya se, ya se! No seas tan impaciente. Al poco tiempo le pedí el divorcio a Kouta, quien primero me lo negó, alegando que yo le pertenecía, pero luego me lo otorgo por alguna razón. Estoy muy segura de que InuTaisho tuvo algo que ver con eso… Unos años después me entere que se habia vuelto a casar y tuvo un hijo, creo que de la edad de InuYasha, pero no estoy bien segura. El pobre hombre todavía estaba devastado por nuestro divorcio, y se quito la vida poco después de que yo lo rechazara innumerables veces, dejando solos a su mujer y a su hijo. Creo que la madre se volvió loca y al chico lo llevaron a un orfanato. Pero como dije, no estoy bien segura. En fin, InuTaisho y yo nos casamos y unos años después tuvimos a InuYasha. Ahí fue cuando comenzó el problema…

-¿Ahí fue cuando Sesshoumaru la comenzó a odiar? – pregunto Kamis por enésima vez, con su falta de tacto característica.

-Pues esto es algo que ni Sesshoumaru sabe. Cuando éramos solo InuTaisho, Sesshoumaru y yo, Sesshoumaru me veía a mí como a su madre, aunque sabia perfectamente que su madre biológica habia muerto, porque nosotros le enseñamos que no debía sentirse culpable por eso. Yo era su madre porque yo lo bañaba, lo bestia, le daba de comer y jugaba con el. Y yo nunca le demostré otra cosa que no fuera amor. Pero cuando llego InuYasha todo se complico. No porque Sesshoumaru viera a InuYasha como un obstáculo entre el y la atención que recibía de nosotros, sus padres, sino que lo veía como n obstáculo entre el y el amor de su madre. MI amor. Y para dejarte tranquila, Sesshoumaru no me odia.

-¿Ah, no? Pero… si esa es su manera de demostrar amor… no me gustaría verlo enojado.

-Es que Sesshoumaru lo que tiene es culpa. Culpa de querer a otra mujer como a su madre, cuando la suya murió. Culpa de no sentir nada más que amor incondicional por mí y por InuYasha. Es solo culpa. Por eso yo no me siento cómoda tratando ese tema con el, porque al ser algo tan delicado, realmente no lo quiero lastimar. Por eso cada vez que se pone de ese humor tan encantador simplemente me limito a recordarle que le guste o no me tiene que respetar bajo cualquier circunstancia. Porque se que aunque quisiera odiarme, no podría, porque yo no le he dado nada mas que amor y comprensión desde que lo adopte como hijo.

-¿Qué hiciste QUE?

-Lo adopte legalmente. Asi que ante el mundo Sesshoumaru es hijo mío. Pero claro que el no tiene ni idea.

-Entiendo. No se preocupe, no diré nada.

-Te lo agradezco. Y ahora sabes la verdad.

-Si. Cada vez que Sesshoumaru se comporta como un… bueno, como Sesshoumaru, es porque no sabe como expresar el amor que siente por ti sin sentirse culpable

-Exactamente. Ahora, si me disculpas, alguien tiene que trabajar en esta casa… Mentiras, que aquí todos trabajan! – dijo con una sonrisa y se levanto.

-Vaya pues -. Se despidió Kamis, y ambas se fueron en direcciones opuestas.

Cuando Kamis salio de la habitación. Se encontró a InuYasha y Sesshoumaru con la oreja pegada a la puerta, peleando para decidir quien ocupaba mas espacio.

-Ehm… yo… - dijo InuYasha antes de salir corriendo, apenas vio a Kamis.

-Si… creo que yo también… - dijo Sesshoumaru, pero resbalo y cayó en el sofá.

-Ella te ama… tienes tanta suerte de tenerla – murmuro Kamis, dejando solo a un asombrado y pensativo Sesshoumaru.

- - -

InuYasha no podía dormir pensando en todo lo que habia escuchado. Su madre se habia casado por conveniencia, dejando a su verdadero amor. Luego su padre se habia casado con otra mujer y habia tenido un hijo. Luego la mujer se habia suicidado, y su padre habia vuelto con su madre. Luego su madre habia adoptado al hijo de su padre, y luego habia nacido el.

"DEMASIADO CONFUSIÓN" penso.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? – pregunto Sesshoumaru del otro lado de la puerta.

InuYasha se paro y lo dejo entrar.

-¿Cómo sabias? – pregunto.

-Porque después de todo somos hermanos.

-Lo reconoces, ¡Que milagro! – bromeo InuYasha.

-Mira, no me voy a poner todo cursi, porque no creo en esas porquerías…

-Eso no es lo que dices en frente de Rin…

-Mira, te iba a decir que el día en que murieras yo no iba a estar involucrado y no seria mi culpa, pero me estas haciendo cambiar de opinión - advirtió Sesshoumaru.

-¿No vas a matarme? Me conmueves hermanito… En fin… lo que dijo hoy mama fue intenso… ¿Cómo estas?

-Pues no es que te incumba, pero supongo que bien – respondió con una media sonrisa melancólica.

-Cuanto entusiasmo… ¿Cuándo es la fiesta? – pregunto InuYasha con sarcasmo.

-En unas horas, después de tu funeral… ¿Por qué?

-Ja-ja – rió sin ganas -. Si que eres gracioso.

-Ya cállate hermanito – dijo, y salio de la habitación.

InuYasha se quedo dormido esa noche con una sonrisa en los labios. Hacia varios meses que no dormía tan bien, sin pesadillas ni recuerdos. Esa noche, sintió que su ángel de la guarda, su Kagome, yacía a su laso, envolviéndolo en un sueño celestial.

A la mañana siguiente, Izayoi se despertó sobresaltada, con un mal presentimiento. Sentía que algo malo iba a suceder (o ya habia sucedido) y que de alguna manera tenia que ver con su pasado. Era como si algún detalle tuviera una importancia crucial, pero ella no sabia cual exactamente. Sentía que después de todos sus años de vida, algo podía turbar su felicidad y cambiar su vida para siempre…

… Desafortunadamente, tenía la horrible sensación de que su presentimiento llegaba "demasiado tarde"…


	9. Encontrando Indicios I

.

**Capitulo IX: Encontrando nuevos indicios de un amor inextinguible**

**Parte I**

Durante toda la semana, Kamis se entretuvo abriendo las puertas de cada cuarto en la mansión, ansiosa por descubrir algo emocionante y fuera de la normal, como ocurría a todas las jóvenes protagonistas de las novelas que ella solía leer en su temprana adolescencia. Encontró un cuarto lleno de computadoras, estereos, y televisores de pantalla plana; un inmenso cuarto lleno de libros, periódicos y documentos antiguos; un cuarto con cuadros y candelabros; un cuarto con muñecas de porcelana y autos coleccionables en miniatura; un cuarto lleno de álbumes de fotos y muebles cubiertos con sabanas blancas; y por ultimo, un cuarto con equipo para esquiar, montar a caballo, hacer surf, escalar, bucear, practicar basketball, baseball, football, correr y practicar paracaidismo.

"Nunca me aburriré de esta casa" penso mientras se alejaba del ultimo cuarto con una sonrisa.

-Veo que encontraste el cuarto de deportes – dijo InuYasha detrás de ella.

-Si, es grandioso ¿Realmente practicas todos esos deportes?

-Por supuesto ¿Acaso no se me nota? – pregunto mostrándole sus músculos.

-Kamis se echo a reír y respondió – Claro que si. Mira ese cuerpazo: eres todo un semental.

-Detecto algo de sarcasmo en tu vos… Dime por favor que solo es mi imaginación – dijo el, aparentemente ofendido.

-Por supuesto que te lo imaginas. Es mas, toda esta conversación ni siquiera es real…. Te lo estas imaginando… Nos vemos, semental – dijo antes de salir riendo alegremente, dejando atrás a un atontado InuYasha.

Habia muy pocos cuartos cerrados con llave, al los que solo tenían acceso los padres de InuYasha: InuTaisho e Izayoi. Kamis se preguntaba que habría dentro pero cuando cuestiono a InuYasha, este le dijo que era mejor no hacer preguntas al respecto.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto ella, burlona - ¿Temes acaso que tenga algo que ver con como los bebes llegan al mundo?

-Por el amor de dios, ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo asi? Que cruel eres, me has dejado marcado de por vida… Por tu culpa, este día forma parte de mis recuerdos reprimidos –exclamo el con horror.

-Ya, ya pequeño… No te alteres o te vas a provocar un ataque cardíaco – dijo ella fingiendo un profundo cariño.

-Si, bueno… ojala a ti te de… te de un… ¡Cuando se me ocurra algo, ojala te pase! – dijo enfurruñado antes de irse.

-¡Que falta de imaginación tienes! – grito ella, y se marcho también.

- - -

A medida que los días pasaban, InuYasha y Kamis se conocían cada vez mejor. El la encontraba irresponsable, irritante, testaruda, orgullosa, maleducada, arrogante, brusca, molesta, burlona, desafiante… pero también intensa, apasionada, provocativa, inteligente, y sumamente atractiva. Y ella… también. Los dos estaban constantemente provocándose el uno al otro y ambos disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro.

Todo parecía indicar que esas chispas se transformarían en un fuego descontrolado de sentimientos y pasión. Izayoi estaba feliz por su hijo y por Kamis, ya que ella parecía la única mujer que podía ayudar a InuYasha a olvidar a Kagome y finalmente seguir adelante con su vida.

Ella habia querido mucho a Kagome, y la seguía queriendo, porque siempre habia sido la mejor nuera que cualquier madre hubiera podido desear. Siempre se habia imaginado un futuro donde ellos se casaban y tenían hijos, pero ahora que Kagome ya no estaba, no quería que su hijo se quedara sin ese futuro. Lamentablemente, sus planes pronto cambiaron, aunque ella no se dio cuenta.

Unos días después, Kamis descubrió un cuarto cerrado con llave en el tercer piso de la mansión. Un ramo de rosas colgaba del picaporte junto con una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón. Lo tomo en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que el corazón se podía abrir. Cuando lo abrió, vio que adentro habia dos fotos. La primera mostraba a una joven golpeando a InuYasha en la cabeza. La segunda, mostraba a la misma joven besándolo.

"Esta debe ser Kagome" penso, "Es muy bonita".

Trato de entrar pero no pudo forzar la cerradura. Después de pensarlo por un rato, decidió no intentarlo más.

Esa noche, Kamis aun sentía la curiosidad quemándole el cuerpo. Se vistió rápidamente y subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Cuando llego, se quito una horquilla del cabello y después de forcejear un poco logro abrir la puerta.

Lo que encontró la maravillo: un cuarto enorme deliciosamente decorado con un gusto impecable si bien algo infantil. Sobre la cama habia innumerables peluches, y sobre el escritorio y las repisas habia interesantes libros sobre psicología y ciencia ficción.

Por toda la habitación habia notitas de amor, ya fuera pegadas en las paredes o en las puertas del armario.

"Este lugar es hermoso" penso encantada, y se acerco a la cama.

Tomo uno de los peluches delicadamente y leyó la etiqueta que tenia. Decía "Nunca pude decir 'te amo', siempre me fue difícil enfrentar mis sentimientos. Pero cuando estoy contigo… decir 'te amo' es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer. Feliz aniversario amor, eres todo mi universo". Lo releyó con ternura y lo dejo cuidadosamente sobre la almohada. Miro su reloj y se alarmo al darse cuenta de que ya era medianoche. Se prometió a si misma que se quedaría solo cinco minutos mas. Abrió una de las cajas que estaban el piso, y encontró infinidad de notitas de amor de Kagome y de InuYasha. Casi lloro al leerlas, porque el solo pensar en que esos dos jóvenes que tanto se amaban habían sido tan crudamente arrancados el uno del otro le recordaba demasiado a la muerte de sus padres adoptivos y su hermano.

Una de las cartas estaba fechada 4 años antes, cuando InuYasha tenia 15 y medio, y Kagome los estaba a punto de de cumplir. Era una carta que le escribió Kagome a InuYasha, confesándole su amor y haciéndole ver que Kikyo, que según lo que Kamis tenia entendido era una antigua novia, no lo amaba realmente y que nadie le daría jamás tanto afecto como ella.

Kamis penso que era una carta demasiado melosa, pero reconoció también que la chica debía de haberlo amado mucho y haber sufrido bastante por el.

Miro la carta, y la leyó por última vez.

"Querido InuYasha:

Cuando pienso en toda la gente que hay en el mundo, todos los amigos, novios o familiares, pienso que son demasiados para un mundo tan pequeño, pero a la vez son indispensables. Sin ellos, cada alma vagando solitaria por la vida, moriría sin encontrar a su alma compañera.

Cuando no estas a mi lado, directa o indirectamente, me muero. Prefiero adorarte en secreto, besar cada cosa que tocas, porque si te lo digo, tengo miedo de que te alejes. Aunque sea déjame adorarte asi, entregándome entera a ti sin que nadie lo sepa, no importa. A pesar de que quiero mostrarle al mundo cuanto te amo, nadie lo comprendería. Prefiero adorarte en secreto. Besar la sombra de tu sombra. Escondida, sin compartir con nadie mi dolor. Estoy en un lugar oscuro, pero cuando llegas, se ilumina mi existencia. No hace falta que me quieras, con un saludo me conformo. Me basta saber que recuerdas mi nombre, me basta saber que estas ahí aunque no pueda acercarme, aunque no estés ahí para mi.

Solo me queda mirarte sin que lo sepas, sin que me quieras. ¿Ser tu confidente? Lo acepto sin pensarlo dos veces, sin oír el crujido de mi corazón, de mi esperanza, de mis ilusiones. Me cuentas que te gusta ella, me pides ayuda para conquistarla, para mantener la pasión en vuestra relación. ¡A mi! A mi, que te amo desde que te vi, que mi amor fue creciendo, Que doy mi vida por ti! ¿Por que ella? Ella no te merece, no sabe como quererte. No sabe querer a nadie más que a si misma. No podría cuidarte ni estar a tu lado cuando la necesitaras. No confíes en ella, no te quiere, nadie te quiere como yo. Si no te das cuenta pronto, aunque tal vez sea muy tarde, aunque tal vez no podamos hacer nada al respecto, mi corazón va a estallar. Lo siento latir, cada vez que te acercas, tan fuerte que tengo miedo de que se me salga del pecho.

¿Por que no podemos estar juntos? Es por el ¿Verdad? ¡Pero yo no lo amo! Es por ti. Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti. Te quiero mucho, quiero que lo sepas. Doy todo por ti, hasta me amolde a tus gustos, a tus creencias, a tus pensamientos… a toda tu persona. Ahora que no te tengo, ¿Que se supone que haga? ¿Como puedo resistir esta horrenda realidad, si tu no estas esperándome al otro lado del túnel? ¿Por que no puedes quererme como yo a ti? ¡Aunque sea un poquito! Sabes que nací para estar contigo, pero… ¿Por qué tu no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Sientes algo por mí? ¿Puedo ilusionarme o debo renunciar a los vestigios de esperanza que aun merodean en mi mente? ¿Y si no, que es lo que sientes? ¿Asco? ¿Desprecio? Amor u odio, me conformo con saber que despierto al menos alguna emoción en ti.

Perdóname si esto es repentino, pero tenía que decirlo. Me estaba matando por dentro. Hay cosas que no se pueden guardar, por mas malas o buenas que sean. Me siento más liviana, pero el dolor no se fue. Te fuiste de mi vida y quiero que vuelvas pero, ¿Tu quieres volver?"

Después de leerla, Kamis encontró oras cartas y en todas era lo mismo: Kagome loca de amor por InuYasha y buscando maneras de llamar su atención y declararle su amor de una vez por todas.

"Ella si que lo amaba" penso Kamis con tristeza mientras bajaba a su habitación, luego de dejar todo en orden tal y como lo habia encontrado.

- - -

Bueno… ante todo mil perdones por el retraso. Es que mi computadora se reseteo múltiples veces un estos últimos días, y perdí varios documentos importantes. Una vez mas, lamentablemente, me veo forzada a despedirme sin sabes cuando volveré a actualizar, ya que me toca estudiar para una nueva ola de exámenes. Pero les ruego no pierdan la fe en mí: estoy segura de que encontrare una manera.

Saludos y Feliz Día de San Valentín.

Val.


	10. Encontrando Indicios II

Queridos lectores y/o lectoras, asumiendo que tengo algunos todavía, quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado antes

Queridos lectores y/o lectoras, asumiendo que tengo algunos todavía, quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado antes. No se preocupen, no he abandonado esta historia. Le he puesto mucho amor y tiempo, y aunque tal vez no tenga razón, me parece una buena historia. A los que me esperaron, les agradezco mucho que no se dieran por vencidos. A los que no, me disculpo nuevamente, pero espero que vuelvan a retomar Saigo, y que dejen muchos, muchos reviews.

Lamento informarles que la próxima actualización tendrá que esperar al menos una semana, pero llegara. Eso es un hecho. Sin mas, a leer!

**Capitulo IX: Encontrando nuevos indicios de un amor inexplicable**

**Parte II**

Al día siguiente, Kami se levanto al amanecer. Bajo a la cocina, y se encontró con Sesshoumaru y Sango discutiendo sobre los derechos civiles de los menores de edad en África. Según Sesshoumaru, tenían dos opciones: conseguir un trabajo para mantenerse o morir en el intento. Sango, por su parte, se oponía fervientemente y opinaba que era un genocidio peor incluso que el Holocausto.

-No se si peor, pero sin duda se acerca – dijo Kamis, interrumpiéndolos.

-Es lo que estoy diciendo, pero nuestro amigo Adolf – dijo Sango, refiriéndose a Sesshoumaru – se cree el hombre de acero y no quiere entrar en razón.

-¿Hombre de acero? Eso esta muy mal Adolf. Si eres de acero no puedes disfrutar de los pecados de la carne… - dijo Kamis con una sonrisa provocativa – Bien ¡Que mas da! Tu te lo pierdes, y es una lastima, porque esos pecados son mis favoritos.

-¡Kamis! ¿Qué estas diciendo? Eres muy atrevida, jovencita. – la reprendió Sango con horror, ante la mirada divertida de Sesshoumaru.

-Si mama… - se burlo Kamis – Pero te aviso que si esto te enfurece, no se como vas a reaccionar cuando te diga que no he hecho las tareas.

-¡Como te atreves! Exijo respeto: soy tres minutos mayor que tú ¿Me oíste?

-Señor, si, señor – respondió Kamis, guiñándole un ojo a Sesshoumaru.

-Señoritas, señoritas, ¡Por favor! – exclamo el, fingiendo escandalizarse.

-Tienes razón, Sesshoumaru. Lamento mucho la escena – dijo Sango.

-Si, yo también lo siento. Es que Sango nunca pierde la oportunidad de provocar escándalos – dijo ella con fingida afectación – y es terrible para su imagen social.

-Ella esta bromeando – aclaro Sango.

-Si claro, eso dices ahora.

-¡Eres insoportable! – grito ella.

-¡Yo también te amo! – fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir Kamis antes de que Sango saliera atropelladamente de la habitación.

-Eso fue… interesante – murmuro Sesshoumaru.

-¿La discusión? No, es normal entre nosotras. Yo no me preocuparía si fuera tu. A menos claro que ella se haya tomado muy a pecho tus comentarios sobre la explotación de menores en África… En cuanto a mi – agrego con tono pícaro – lo que me tiene preocupada es saber si realmente estas hecho todo de acero.

-Y a mi me encantaría mostrártelo… Quiero decir, pregúntale a mi novia.

-Estas aburrido otra vez. Mejor me voy.

-No te desapare… - no pudo terminar la frase, porque Kamis ya se habia ido.

Kamis pasó el resto del día escondiéndose de su hermana, que le tenía preparados varios sermones sobre su falta de decencia y todos los demás pecados que estaba cometiendo. No es que Sango fuera una santa, pero cuando se trataba de su hermanita 'menor', no la quería cerca de ningún tipo de tentaciones que pudieran, eventualmente, lastimarla.

Finalmente Miroku la descubrió en su escondite: un armario en el sótano.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Bienvenido a mi humilde morada – dijo ella como respuesta, mientras el se sentaba a su lado.

-Asi que aquí te escondes de tu hermana…

-No. Me escondo de tu mujer, y ni se te ocurra copiarme la idea. – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Eres toda una comediante, habría que darte un premio.

-Gracias, pero a decir verdad, creo que estoy perdiendo mi don.

-¿Tu don? – pregunto el, confuso.

-Si. Mi don de hacer reír a la gente.

-No te preocupes, con solo verte la cara me dan ganas de reír. O llorar, dependiendo de la cantidad de maquillaje que lleves puesta. – dijo el, a duras penas conteniendo la risa.

-Sabes, yo creo que ya no soy graciosa, pero estoy más que segura de que tú nunca lo fuiste.

-Ah, vamos. Solo bromeaba. Eres hermosa, y lo sabes.

-Si, claro. No pienso creerte.

-Tengo la impresión de que si te caigo mal, harás de mi vida un infierno… sobretodo después de que me case con tu hermana – dijo el, desesperado ante la idea.

-Pues no se me habia ocurrido, pero gracias por la idea. – al ver su expresión de horror, agrego - ¿Ves que si puedo ser graciosa cuando quiero?

-Si, personificas la comicidad…

-Bueno, no exageres que me sonrojo – dijo ella, sarcástica.

-De ahora en adelante, no pienso hacerlo.

-Eres malo y antipático.

-No soy malo… la mala eres tu. Yo no soy malo. Pregúntale a cualquiera, pregúntale a InuYasha.

-Nunca especifique que fueras malo en la cama, solo dije que eras malo.

-Ah, bueno… ¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo sabría InuYasha que tan bueno soy en la cama? ¿Es una broma?

-Pequeño Einstein, has acertado.

-Cállate.

-No, tú cállate.

-No, tú cállate.

-¿Por qué habría de callarme?

-Solo cállate.

-No, tú cállate.

-No, tú cállate.

-Ay, ya basta, no lo soporto.

-Ah... ¿Lo ves? Te dije que te callaras…

-Miroku…

-¿Si?

-Cállate.

Miroku le dirigió una mirada asesina, y se fue a buscar a Sango, muy ofendido.

"Pobre Sango... casada con ese atrofio" penso.

"Al menos ella tiene a alguien" le respondió su conciencia.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Que estas sola"

"Ah, si?.. Pues… bien, estoy sola ¿Y que?"

"Nada. Simplemente me limito a señalar el hecho de que criticas relaciones ajenas cuando ni siquiera tienes una"

"Por el amor de Dios, no necesito un sermón de mi conciencia… hasta hoy, ni siquiera sabia que tenia una conciencia y todo marchaba perfectamente bien."

"Me ofendes."

"No necesito esto, adiós."

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Me voy. Bueno, en realidad no me voy a ninguna parte, es solo una manera de decir, pero voy a dejar de hablar con mi conciencia, y empezar a actuar como si tuviera una vida… Esto me esta haciendo doler la cabeza… muchas gracias!"

"De nada"

"¡Genial! Tengo una conciencia sarcástica, lo que me faltaba. Bien, ya que no puedo volverme mas patética por hoy, me voy a dormir."

Al poco rato, Kamis yacía en el fondo del armario, durmiendo profundamente.

Al día siguiente, Kamis decidió reanudar su exploración en el cuarto de Kagome. Lo primero que hizo cuando se despertó fue dirigirse al tercer piso. Pero antes de que alcanzara las escaleras, Sesshoumaru la detuvo bruscamente, preguntándole adonde iba tan apresurada.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Yo creo que si lo es. Es mas, dado que esta no es tu casa, creo que es más que asunto mío. Ahora, no quiero presionarte, pero o me lo dices por las buenas, o me lo dices por las malas – concluyo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Bien, si tanto deseas saber, voy al balcón a tomar aire.

-Eso no es verdad. Estas mintiendo.

-Bien. Tú ganas, acompáñame.

-Ok.

Ella lo llevo escaleras arriba, y se detuvo delante del cuarto de Kagome. El se mostró algo incomodo pero trato de disimularlo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Nada. Solo sentía curiosidad por esa chica. Se que salio con InuYasha y que murió hace unos años… y también se que se amaban mucho.

-Si, pero no deberías inmiscuirte. A mi hermano le molestaría. Pero por el otro lado, lo que quiera o no mi hermano a mi poco me importa, asi que… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Pues… - dijo con voz dudosa - ¿Cuándo se conocieron?

-En la escuela. En jardín de infantes.

-¿Asi que son novios desde bebes? Que tierno.

-No, en realidad siempre fueron amigos, hasta los quince años. Creo que ahí comenzaron a salir.

-Aja… con que esperaron…. Bien, y dime ¿Cómo murió ella? Debe haber sido terrible para InuYasha.

-Si, lo fue. Pero no estoy seguro de cómo murió, es decir, la policía no fue de mucha ayuda y creo que no dijeron la verdad sobre lo que paso.

-¿La policía? ¿La policía estuvo involucrada?

-Si.

-¿Fue un asesinato? ¿O un robo? Oh, Dios, no me digas que fue un suicidio…

-Si supiera cual de las tres, te lo diría.

-Esto es como una novela de misterio – dijo ella.

-Si… excepto por una cosa – dijo la fría e inexpresiva voz de InuYasha a sus espaldas – esto es la vida real. No una fantasía enfermiza, sino algo que sucedió y destruyo vidas, sueños y esperanzas.

-Lo siento, no quise sonar tan…

-¿Insensible? ¿Curiosa por saber los detalles de lo peor que me ocurrió en la vida?

-Esa es una manera muy cruda de ponerlo, pero si, lo siento por todo eso. Y también por lo que paso, pero aunque no lo creas, hay tragedias peores que la tuya.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Que hay gente que ha sufrido mas que tu, y sin embargo no viven quejándose.

-Quejarme ¿Yo? Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tu quien menciono el tema, y tu la que quería curiosear en mi vida privada.

-Tienes razón, y me disculpe por eso. Pero es tu actitud de victima la que me molesta. Te haces el rudo cuando la gente se preocupa por ti, y cuando finalmente logras alejarlos a todos es cuando comienza tu acto de victima.

-Vete al infierno – rugió el.

-Hace días estoy en tu casa… con eso me basta, muchas gracias – dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Después de presenciar la pelea entre Kamis e InuYasha, Sesshoumaru creyó prudente informar a todos los habitantes de la casa que no se cruzaran en el camino de ninguno de los dos. Al ser ambos famosos por su mal carácter, eran considerados igualmente peligrosos. Con el pasar de los días, para suerte de varios, el ambiente en la casa se fue calmando y, eventualmente, Kamis e InuYasha declararon una tregua.

Como si la milagrosa reconciliación no fuera una noticia suficientemente buena, Sango y Miroku decidieron adelantar la boda y casarse allí, en esa ciudad que, a pesar de algunos malos recuerdos, los mantenía unidos a todos a través de un pasado que jamás tenían intención de olvidar. Con la ayuda de Izayoi, Sango consiguió organizar todo tal y como lo quería. El menú y la torta, la banda de sus sueños y el lugar donde celebrar la boda: todo era perfecto.

-Realmente no lo hubiera podido hacer sin ti – le dijo Sango a Izayoi.

-Pues no me lo agradezcas, que es lo menos que podía hacer por mis huéspedes. Ahora solo falta la fecha.

- Si… creo que eso va a ser lo más difícil.

- ¿De que hablan? – pregunto Kamis al entrar en la habitación.

- De mi boda.

- Oye Izayoi… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Kamis.

- Seguro.

- El cuarto de Kagome… ¿Siempre estuvo en el tercer piso?

- No… es extraño que lo preguntes, pero Kags tenía su cuarto en el segundo piso, cerca del de InuYasha. Por supuesto no lo usaba muy a menudo, al menos no a partir de que empezaron a salir juntos. Pero tenia la mitad de sus cosas allí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No, por nada -. Respondió Kamis, yéndose rápidamente.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa? – pregunto Izayoi.

- Deben ser las hormonas… es que esta creciendo…

- Pero… no tienen la misma edad?

- Si, pero su desarrollo físico y mental es mas lento que el mío. – respondió ella con una risotada.

Esa noche Kamis decidió reanudar sus excursiones nocturnas. Preparo linterna y hebilla, una para alumbrar y la otra para forzar la cerradura. Se puso tres pares de medias para amortiguar sus pisadas, y salio sigilosamente de su cuarto. Al llegar, forzó la cerradura y entro. Procuro memorizar el lugar de cada cosa, para no dejarlo desordenado al marcharse. De igual manera, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, ya que todo se encontraba en perfecto orden. Tan perfecto, que le daba escalofríos. Se puso a revisar los cajones del escritorio y encontró cartitas de amor para InuYasha. En particular, le llamo la atención una que decía "Si quieres que me acerque a ti, acércate tu a mi". La letra era desaliñada y algo tosca, por lo que supuso que la habia escrito InuYasha. Le extraño un poco, pero siguió revisando.

En ese lugar habia algo que no cuadraba. No tenia pruebas ni nada que lo indicara… pero debía resolver el misterio. Debía aclarar de una vez por esa tragedia que unía a sus seres queridos, manteniéndolos en un círculo vicioso de dolor y sufrimiento. Y, lamentablemente, ese era el único lugar donde encontraría una respuesta. Una vez terminados los cajones, reviso los libros. Saco uno por uno de los estantes y descubrió que Kagome era fanática de las novelas románticas.

"Esto se pone cada vez peor" penso.

Casi perdía el interés en los libro, cuando encontró uno forrado en tela azul, sin titulo ni autor. Se extraño al ver que estaba cerrado con un pequeño candado.

- Bingo – susurro.

Forzó la cerradura y lo abrió. En la primera pagina decía "Propiedad de Kagome Higurashi. Si lo lees sin el consentimiento de dicha persona, yo, sufrirás una muerte lenta y dolorosa."

'Esta chica ya me gusta' penso divertida.

Kamis decidió dejar el diario a un lado para seguir revisándolo luego. Camino hacia el armario, sin saber con que se iba a encontrar. Al abrirlo, se sorprendió al ver que la ropa de Kagome era muy formal. Su guardarropas parecía el de una ejecutiva de treinta años. Las faldas nunca eran muy cortas, y los pantalones nunca eran ajustados. Los trajes de baño eran de una pieza y de colores pastel.

Kamis no era muy fanática de mostrar su cuerpo y usar prendas demasiado reveladoras, pero no dejo de sorprenderse ante el guardarropas un tanto fúnebre de Kagome. La chica parecía una santa de luto.

¿Estaba llorando la muerte de alguien? Se pregunto Kamis, sintiendo como la oscuridad y el silencio le envolvían poco a poco en un manto de recuerdos. Decidió no investigar más e irse a dormir, pero antes de cerrar la puerta algo llamo su atención: habia dejado el diario de Kagome sobre la cama. Con una ultima mirada furtiva detrás suyo, entro rápidamente y se llevo el diario consigo. Al llegar a su cuarto sintió como el sueño y el cansancio la invadían gradualmente, y se tumbo en la cama, no sin antes esconder el diario debajo de su almohada.

Al día siguiente, todos los habitantes de la casa se encontraban bien descansados… todos menos Kamis, quien evadió hábilmente las preguntas sobre su somnolencia y cambio de tema con agilidad, haciendo unas preguntas sobre la boda de Sango.

-No se cuando va a ser todavía -. Dijo Sango, poniendo un punto final a la horda de preguntas que su hermana habia formulado en menos de veinte segundos.

- Como que no sabes? – Pregunto Miroku, algo preocupado – Si ayer estuviste hablando sobre eso por horas y horas… y horas!.

- Es que no estoy segura de lo que quiero… Tu que crees Kamis?

- Yo no se, ni quiero saberlo. Si tu propio marido no te entiende, ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

- A las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, hay que amarlas – intercedió Miroku en defensa propia, con aires de filosofo.

- Gracias, amor – dijo Sango, dándole un beso.

- Es la simple verdad – respondió Miroku, mientras observaba a su futura esposa abandonar la habitación.

- Oscar Wilde te esta demandando por plagio en algún lugar de la tierra – dijo Kamis y agrego con fastidio – Que meloso eres ¿Tenias que hacer ese comentario?

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella – dijo InuYasha, entrando de repente.

- Y tu que sabes? Hay ciertas mujeres que si saben apreciar los cumplidos de un hombre–. Se defendió Miroku.

- ¿Ese comentario fue para mi, Miroku? Yo si se aceptar los cumplidos de un hombre – dijo Kamis, molesta.

- No, querida futura cuñada. Ese comentario no hacia referencia al hecho de que tú no sabes, puedes, ni quieres aceptar cumplidos. Yo estaba hablando de mujeres, y no te considero una todavía. – Respondió Miroku, con una sonrisa triunfante, y luego agrego – Además del obvio hecho de que nunca recibes cumplidos. No de un hombre, en todo caso.

- Amigo, fue un placer conocerte… nos vemos en tu entierro -. Dijo InuYasha, antes de marcharse velozmente, sujetando a Kamis con todas sus fuerza para evitar un baño de sangre.

Horas después, el ambiente en la mansión ya saturado de tensión y monotonía se habia vuelto una bomba de tiempo. Era solo cuestión de segundos antes de que alguien dijera o hiciera algo que provocara la explosión. InuYasha habia salido a caminar, y Sango e Izayoi se habían encerrado en el estudio con un resignado Miroku a discutir algunos detalles de la boda.

Kamis, por su parte, habia pasado las últimas horas leyendo el diario de Kagome. Ya habia leído sobre los primeros años de la adolescencia de Kagome y sobre la depresión en la que estuvo durante semanas tras la repentina desaparición de su padre. Leyó problemas, dichas, penas, y toda clase de emociones en ese diario. Cada línea abría un nuevo escenario y era el comienzo de una nueva historia. Kamis se identifico con ella en muchos aspectos, aunque no coincidiera con otros. Esa noche leyó hasta el cumpleaños de catorce de Kagome, y se durmió imaginando como habia sido.

A los pocos días, Kamis se despertó en medio de la noche a causa de un molesto ruido que no pudo identificar de inmediato. Se levanto y se puso una larga bata, ya que su camisón era bastante transparente. Salio de su cuarto apresuradamente, sin siquiera sujetarse el cabello, ya que al abrir la puerta el ruido antes amortiguado se habia vuelto un grito desesperado.

Siguió el grito hasta la habitación que, según su equivoco mapa de la casa, pertenecía a su hermana. Segundos antes de abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el pasillo equivocado, y que ese era el cuarto de InuYasha y se detuvo. Dudo durante unos instantes, pero al oír como el grito se intensificaba y sintiéndose muy estupida ante su creciente preocupación, abrió la puerta de par en par.

Lo primero que vio fue a InuYasha violentamente en su cama, aparentemente dormido. Se acerco y trato de sujetar sus brazos y despertarlo, pero InuYasha se la quito de encima bruscamente, rasgando su bata en el proceso, cuyos restos fueron a dar al piso.

'Demonios' penso Kamis.

De todas formas no se dio por vencida e intento otra vez, cambiando un poco su estrategia. Le sujeto los brazos con mas fuerza y se subió a la cama para tener mas control sobre el. InuYasha seguía forcejeando en sueños y daba uno que otro grito ocasional, pero al menos habia dejado de sacudirse.

- InuYasha… despierta – pidió Kamis, en voz baja.

Al no obtener respuesta, lo repitió otra vez. Y otra. Y otra más.

Harta ya de ser ignorada, grito con bastante energía en la oreja de InuYasha. El joven se despertó de golpe, bastante asustado. Al principio no supo bien donde se encontraba, pero poco a poco reconoció el lugar… y a la persona montada encima suyo.

- ¿Te molestaría explicarme que esta sucediendo aquí?

- A que te refieres? Oh.. ¿Esto? Eh.. Nada esta sucediendo, es solo que tenías una pesadilla y me despertaste, entonces vine aquí pero como no respondías tuve que gritar -. Dijo ella, tan avergonzada que no respiro casi.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Izayoi, apareciendo de repente.

- Nada -. Respondió InuYasha.

- Pues no parece: mírense – dijo ella.

Los jóvenes, dándose cuenta de su comprometedora situación, se separaron inmediatamente.

-Eh… es un malentendido, y si no les molesta, me voy a dormir – dijo InuYasha, incomodo.

Izayoi se fue sin decir nada, pero Kamis se quedo. Se acerco a InuYasha arrodillándose a su lado, y le pregunto sobre que habia sido la pesadilla.

- No se de que hablas – dijo el, dándole la espalda.

- Es obvio que algo te esta molestando, asi que por favor cuéntame… tal vez pueda ayudar.

- Pues, lo primero es que por favor te cubras… ese vestido me distrae. – dijo al tiempo que Kamis se cubría, sonrojándose.

- Y no me pidas que te cuente porque no tiene importancia.

- Vamos, cuéntame aunque sea un poquito… si quieres te traigo chocolate caliente – le dijo ella, con una sonrisa y tono conciliador.

- Si tú insistes… el sueño tiene que ver con Kagome.

- Me lo imaginaba… ¿Qué sucedía en el sueño?

- Básicamente, ella moría y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto… para variar.

- ¿Por que dices eso? – pregunto Kamis.

- Porque el ultimo día que vi a Kagome con vida fue…

- ¿De que hablan? – los interrumpió Miroku,

- De nada importante – dijo InuYasha.

- Ah… ya se van a dormir? Yo no tengo sueño todavía – dijo Miroku.

- Pues nosotros si – dijo Kamis, al tiempo que les deseaba buenas noches y salía de la habitación.

Miroku le guiño un ojo a InuYasha y se fue también.

'Dios, fue un sueño terrible' penso InuYasha, antes de dormirse otra vez.


	11. Nuevos Comienzos?

Es verdad

AVISO:

He vuelto a subir este capitulo, ya que decidí cambiar un poco el curso de la historia. Lo único que he removido fue el final, cuando Kamis encuentra el diario. Y he agregado un par de escenas más al final. Lo demás esta intacto.

He recibido un par de quejas por la tardaza, y me disculpo por dejarlos esperando. No quiero hacer falsas promesas, pero estoy casi segura que actualizare pronto, solo tengo que pulir unas escenas del próximo capitulo.

Saludos a todos, y gracias por leer "Saigo: El Momento de la Muerte"!

-Val.

**Capitulo X: ****¿Nuevos Comienzos?**

By Val

La mañana siguiente, por motivos atribuidos generalmente a un síntoma de personalidades múltiples, InuYasha se encontraba de buen humor. Pero lo que era mas extraño aun, era que el mismo lo admitía. Mientras bajaba a desayunar, dejo a su madre boquiabierta con un "buenos días" y, por si eso fuera poco, hizo un comentario educado y sin sarcasmo sobre lo bien que le sentaba su atuendo.

Kamis se sintió aliviada al verlo de tan buen humor, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Claro que, cuando entro a la cocina y se lo encontró comiendo, muy contento, una tarta de fresas que ella misma habia cocinado, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

Evidentemente el buen humor de InuYasha se aplicaba a todo y todos menos a ella, ya que al verla la saludo con un gruñido y siguió devorando su tarta en silencio. Izayoi entro en la cocina momentos después, y se puso a analizar el último libro que habia leído con Kamis.

-Pero todavía no entiendo porque se titula "Persuasión"– dijo Kamis contrariada ante un comentario de Izayoi.

-Pues Jane Austen siempre eligió muy apropiadamente los títulos de sus obras – replico ella.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera arte – intercedió InuYasha.

-Lamentablemente, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, mi hijo no comparte mi mismo interés por la cultura y el saber. En realidad, - prosiguió dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa a Kamis. – no le interesa nada mas que si mismo. No entiendo como Kagome lo aguanto durante tanto tiempo.

Apenas Izayoi hubo pronunciado el nombre de la joven, decidió no haberlo hecho. El semblante de InuYasha se ensombreció y un silencio casi ensordecedor apodero de cada uno de ellos. La única razón por la que InuYasha estaba de tan buen humor era que, ya cansado de despertarse aterrado en la mitad de la noche por sus pesadillas, habia decidido no pensar más en Kagome. Y lo habia creído posible hasta ese momento.

-Voy a salir a dar un paseo – dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? – pregunto Kamis -. No se si aguantare un día mas encerrada con los futuros novios – agrego, al oír que su hermana y Miroku bajaban a desayunar.

-Seguro. Pero no te garantizo una conversación tan interesante como la que podrías tener con mi madre. – le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Nunca pense que escucharía esa frase de tus labios – exclamo Izayoi.

-Ya, ya. No empieces otra vez. – replico InuYasha – Y tu, apúrate ¿Quieres? – le dijo a Kamis.

-¿Tan impaciente por estar a solas conmigo? – pregunto Kamis, haciendo reír a Izayoi e incomodando visiblemente a InuYasha.

-¡Par de brujas! – exclamo por lo bajo InuYasha, antes de abrirle la puerta a Kamis.

Cuando se subieron al auto, Kamis sintió curiosidad por saber a donde iban. Si InuYasha no tenia nada planeado, penso que podrían ir al "Museo de la Historia del Arte", un museo muy recomendado en la ciudad. Pero InuYasha no le dio siquiera la oportunidad se sugerirlo. Apenas ella se hubo acomodado en el asiento de acompañante, se dio cuenta que InuYasha la miraba con una intensidad tal que le produjo un escalofrío.

Disimuladamente, Kamis dirigió su mirada hacia la boca de el, reprendiéndose casi inmediatamente por haberse dejado llevar. Decidió que lo mejor seria iniciar una conversación inocente con el. Grave error.

Al ver que se inclinaba hacia el con los labios entreabiertos, InuYasha se abalanzo sobre ellos, atrapándolos en un calido beso. Como Kamis no reaccionaba, el la tomo con brusquedad del pelo y profundizo el beso hasta oírla gemir suavemente.

-InuYasha…detente. – logro decir ella, entre respiros agitados.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenia que saber. – murmuro el, luciendo aun mas agitado y confundido que ella.

-¿Saber que? – pregunto Kamis alejándose aun mas, recelosa.

-Si me sentía atraído por ti. – dijo el, sin inmutarse.

-… ¿Te molestaría elaborar un poco sobre ese comentario?

-Ya, olvide explicártelo. Pense que cualquier persona con un poco de experiencia en relaciones adultas se daría cuenta. Pero esta más ciega que un topo.

-No fuerces tu suerte, Casanova. Explícate o muere en el intento. – le advirtió Kamis, ya mas relajada.

-Bien, pero no se hasta que punto vaya a gustarte. – con un suspiro resignado, prosiguió - Desde Kagome no he sido el mismo. Con ella jamás era tan huraño, jamás actué de este modo tan agresivo – se detuve ante su expresión incrédula y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que ella decidió obedecer. – No era mundialmente reconocido por mi alegre personalidad, pero era una persona más social y abierta. Ahora es como si todo eso hubiera sucedido en una vida pasada. Kagome y yo no terminamos en buenos términos… Ella.. es una larga historia, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en como habrían sido las cosas si… No importa. Ya no importa nada. No puedo seguir asi ¡No me reconozco, maldita sea! Y hasta que llegaste pense que seria siempre infeliz. Pero tú te pareces tanto a ella, que a veces es como tenerla de vuelta por unos segundos. Fue como si la persona que yo solía ser hubiese vuelto y quisiera vivir en mi otra vez. Y eso me hizo sentir culpable, porque no solo me atraía tu semejanza a Kagome… sino que físicamente también comenzabas a tentarme. – hizo una pausa y cerro los ojos, descansando su cabeza contra el asiento – Sentí que estaba traicionando a Kagome al permitir que causaras ese efecto en mi. Te bese para saber. Tenia que estar seguro.

-¿Y conseguiste una respuesta? – pregunto Kamis, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez.

-No te ilusiones. Mis temores eran infundados. – dijo el arrogantemente.

-¿Ilusionarme? En tus sueños, cariño.

-Dije que no estaba enamorado de ti, pero no tientes tu suerte con esos apodos.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? – pregunto ella, sonrojándose.

-No es que no me gustes, eres muy atractiva y tienes un cuerpo estupendo. Pero sigo enamorado de Kagome…. Aunque no por eso deberías tentarme. Te confesé mis sentimientos desde el corazón, no desde los pantalones: Esos son muy diferentes.

-¡Cerdo asqueroso! Como si alguna vez me fuera a acostar contigo – le grito ella indignada.

-Pues tu lo mencionaste, no yo. Por algo será. – dijo, guiñándole el ojo al tiempo que se bajaba del auto.

-¿Volvieron tan rápido? Pregunto Izayoi al verlos entrar apresuradamente.

-No. Cambie de idea, eso es todo. – dijo Kamis – Prefiero morir antes que pasar media hora encerrada con InuYasha en un espacio tan limitado.

-¿Qué hizo ahora? – pregunto Sesshoumaru, entrando de repente.

-Nació, y veinte años después lo conocí. Creo que eso es todo.

-Por Dios, ¿Nadie quiere oír mi versión? – pregunto InuYasha, indignado.

-No – respondieron los tres al unísono, antes de irse cada uno por su lado.

-¿Por qué escapan ahora? – pregunto Miroku - ¿Qué les hiciste?

-¿Yo? Nada. Ellos se fueron sin escuchar mi historia – acuso InuYasha, ofendido.

-Si quieres, yo te escucho.

-Eres el único que se ofreció ¿Estas seguro que te sientes bien?

-Claro que si ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo se, debe ser por tu actitud tan servicial. Si persiste, creo que deberías ver a un psicoanalista.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero un psicoanalista te cobra por hacerte las mismas preguntas que tu esposa te hace gratis… Prefiero ahorrarme el dinero y esperar hasta mi boda.

-Claro, pero una vez casado no vas a necesitar terapia por tu actitud servicial sino, según tu mujer, por tu falta de ella. – dijo InuYasha, riéndose a carcajadas.

Esa noche al acostarse, InuYasha no podía dejar de pensar en Kamis. Le parecía increíble lo mucho que habían llegado a conocerse en tan poco tiempo. El siempre habia rechazado la idea de estar con alguien más que Kagome, pero tal vez su madre tenía razón. Tal vez era hora de intentarlo. Tal vez si se esforzaba lo suficiente podría llegar a amar a Kamis…

"Pero eso no seria justo para ella," penso. "Se merece alguien que pueda amarla sin reservas… Alguien que no este tratando de reconstruir su corazón. Se merece algo mejor que yo."

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por su reloj de pared que, muy ruidosamente, comenzó a dar doce campanadas anunciando que ya era medianoche. Poco a poco, dulcemente, como siguiendo el ritmo de las campanadas, InuYasha se fue quedando dormido, con el rostro de Kamis como ultimo recuerdo, sin imaginar que su tranquilidad seria solo momentánea. Esa noche, como muchas otras, soñó Kagome. El se encontraba en el templo Higurashi, subido al árbol en frente de su ventana, esperando que ella lo hiciera pasar. Kagome se veía radiante, más bella que nunca, mientras con sus delicadas manos quitaba el cerrojo a la ventana y la abría de par en par. InuYasha midió la distancia entre ellos y calculo que podía surcarla de un salto. Dicho y hecho, segundos después ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación, delante de una acongojada Kagome.

-Kagome ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupado al verla asi.

-InuYasha… ¡Apúrate! No queda tiempo, ya se acerca el final… Se acerca el final – murmuro ella, sus ojos clavados en un lugar lejano, en otro tiempo.

-¿De que hablas? ¡No te entiendo, Kagome! Se más clara: ¿Qué final?

-Me ayudaras ¿Verdad? – pregunto, al borde del llanto. – Puedes no hacerlo, no te culpare. Puedes tener un nuevo comienzo, lejos de todo esto. ¿Quieres un nuevo comienzo, InuYasha?

-Kag ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-No tienes que hacerlo. Ya he visto a tu nuevo comienzo… es muy bonita. Pero no me gustan las rubias.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? – pregunto el, exasperado.

De repente, antes de poder contestarle, Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor y lanzo un gemido agudo. Sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar y luego de su boca también comenzó a brotar sangre como la blanca espuma de una cascada… y Kagome cayó al piso, muerta.

InuYasha intento correr a su lado y ayudarla, pero no podía moverse. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el cuerpo de Kagome desapareció, y volvió a aparecer ella, viva, recostada sobre la cama.

-Odioso ¿No te parece? Nacer, morir, nacer… Morir. – pregunto, caminando hacia el.

-Kagome, esta no eres tu… ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Tú sabes la respuesta. Oh, lo lamento, lo olvide… no lo sabes. No estabas ahí.

-Kagome, eso no es justo ¡Daría mi vida por salvar la tuya; mi alma por tenerte una vez más en mis brazos, y no verte morir una y otra vez! –grito InuYasha- Dime lo que debo hacer, y lo haré.

-Quisiera creerte… pero nada de eso importa ya. InuYasha, estás en peligro. Para eso he venido, para advertirte. Pronto tendrás que decidir que es lo que quieres. Si me quieres a mi… ¡Ayúdame! – grito Kagome al tiempo que, como habia sucedido momentos antes, comenzaba a sangrar y moría delante de InuYasha quien, si bien desesperado por ayudarla, aun no conseguía moverse. Y, como la vez anterior, al desaparecer el cuerpo apareció Kagome nuevamente, esta vez sentada en su escritorio.

-¿Por qué sigue sucediendo eso? – pregunto InuYasha.

-El ciclo de la vida es muy inconveniente para algunos. Vivir, morir… todo pierde relevancia a menos que sirva de medio a sus fines. Esa es gente peligrosa, InuYasha. Ten cuidado con ellos.

-¿Alguien que no da importancia ni a vida ni a muerte? ¿De eso me tengo que cuidar?

-Si. Y antes de que muera otra vez, déjame advertirte. Debes cuidar de ti mismo, ahora más que nunca. Pero cuida también de los que necesiten tu ayuda, de los que te la pidan. Y cuando yo te pida ayuda… puedes optar por no dármela, y comenzar de nuevo en este ciclo interminable.

-Kagome ¿De que hablas? ¿Quién necesita mi ayuda? – pregunto InuYasha afligido y. al ver que la sangre brotaba nuevamente de los ojos y boca de Kagome, exclamo- ¡No, otra vez no! No mueras… ¡No me dejes! Te necesito conmigo…

Sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido aun más estridente, y el incesante sonar de su celular lo transporto bruscamente a la realidad. Volteo a mirar su reloj: eran las dos de la mañana. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora?

-Hola ¿Quién habla? – pregunto confundido.

-¿InuYasha, eres tú? ¡Necesito tu ayuda! –la voz pertenecía a un niño… un niño muy asustado.

-¿Souta? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? –InuYasha reconoció la voz y la preocupación en ella lo perturbo. Jamás habia oído a Souta tan alterado.

Bien, ahí tienen el nuevo final de este capitulo. Ya pronto todo comenzara a tener sentido. Haré todo lo posible por seguirlo pronto.

Quiero agradecer a VampireHanyou, Setsuna17, Serenatsukinochiba, Mosha, Paula, Lorena, Dark-kanae, Cattita, y al resto de los que leyeron "Saigo: el momento de la muerte".

Saludos,

Val.


	12. AVISO

AVISO:

La direccion de mi pagina web anterior tenia unos errors, pero ya estan arreglados.

De ahora en adelante, todas mis historias seran publicadas en esta pagina web: http: / www. lluviadanzante. synthasite .com/ spanish.php (ignoren los espacios; estan ahi solamente porque si no la direccion no aparece)


End file.
